Our Path Through Life
by Writer Wannabe
Summary: Sequel to Senator Anakin, Jedi Padmé.
1. Choices

Time line: About a year after the last chapter of "Senator Anakin, Jedi Padmé"

Anakin: 25 

Padmé: 20, almost 21

Summary: Anakin and Padmé have been married for almost two years. They've kept performing their duties, though it has been hard. They still haven't figured a solution for their problems of distance and don't manage to find time for each other. 

The Jedi council has been puting some pressure on Padmé so that she would take a Padawan, but she isn't so sure about it, because that would steal a lot of time from her and Anakin. 

The senate has been very busy trying to start over. Supreme chancellor Organa has been doing a very good job, and the separatists have backed away. Now things are easier, and there are going to be elections in each system to pick new senators. Anakin is about to make a drastic decision.

**OUR PATH THROUGH LIFE**

CHAPTER ONE

CHOICES

Padmé walked around the Jedi temple while her case was being evaluated. The council had the power to force her to take a Pawan learner even if she didn't want to, and this really got to her nerves. If the council determined that she had to take a Padawan, that meant the end of privacy and the end of her marriage to Anakin. At first, they would just have to get used to the fact that there was a four or five year old wherever Padmé was, but then it would be unbearable.

The door opened and Padmé stepped inside the room. There were all twelve of the senate members. Some of them looked happy, others didn't. Padmé was sweatting, she had never been this nervous before. The decision of the council would make a big change in her life, for good or for bad.

"The council has reached a decision after a long time and lots of meetings", Mace Windu started. "Some of us are pleased with the final call, and others, as you can see, aren't. You are a very important member of this order, Naberrie, and though you are married, that doesn't mean that you can leave behind your duties and responsabilities to us". Padmé nodded and stood straight.

"Yes, master", she said.

"We've decided that you will not take a Padawan learner because you already have too many responsabilities as a Jedi knight and as a wife to senator Skywalker. Taking a Padawan would drift you away from senator Skywalker, and eventually, from us. You shouldn't mix your personal life with your duties", Mace explained. Padmé was about to jum up and down the room, but she held herself.

"Thank you, Masters. I know that whatever your final decision was, it would've been the wisest", she said bowing. She heard Yoda chuckle and lifted her head, frowning.

"Mean that, you do?", he asked trying to keep a straight face. Padmé blushed and fixed her eyes on the floor. "Understand, I do, young Naberrie. Now go, you may. Tell the news to your husband, you should, terrible worried, he is". Padmé looked at master Yoda and frowned once again.

"He is?", she asked in disbelief. Yoda and Mace nodded.

"We can feel the senator's distress. He knew that the council was going to reach a final decision today, and he communicated with us earlier to be better informed. You did tell him about his, right?", Mace asked raising a brow.

"Yes, I did. I guess I didn't inform him well enough", Padmé said forcing a smile that the council bought. "Now I'll leave you, masters. And thank you".

*

Padmé reached the senate and walked inside. They were at session, she could tell because she could hear Anakin's voice through the speakers. Something he said caught her attention.

"... I've decided that I'll not run for senator in the new elections. I'll speak to queen Jamilla fro my home planet, Naboo, so that she can suggest another name to replace me".

When Padmé walked inside the senate room, she caught sight of Anakin's booth returning to it's place.

"Very well, senator Skywalker. We shall respect your decision, as you would've respected any of our colleagues'. The elections for new senators in each system of the galaxy will take place in two months. This session is out of order", Bail Organa statened. All the senators started to leave their booths, ready to go home.

Padmé ran into Anakin on her way to his booth and they almost fell. Anakin was about to say something when he realised that it was non other than his wife whom almost made him fall.

"Padmé, what are you doing here?", he asked surprised. Padmé gave him a short kiss and smiled back.

"I wanted to surprise you", she explained. Anakin leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Well, it worked", he said smiling.

"Listen, we need to talk, is there a place where we can have some privacy?", she asked almost in a whisper. Anakin held her hand and started walking.

"Let's go to my office, nobody should bother us there".

Once inside Anakin's office, Padmé locked the door. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't as if she was doing something illegal, she just needed to talk to her husband. Anakin sat down on a chair behind his desk and asked Padmé to sit next to him. Padmé brought a chair to sit by Anakin's side and finally sat down. 

Anakin noticed that she was nervous, but in a good way. Whenever she was excited about something, she pulled her sleeves all the way down to her fingers, deforming the material. Now was one of those times.

"The council talked to me", she finally said. Anakin's eyes grew expectant as he held Padmé's hands.

"What did they tell you?", he asked, eager to listen at what she had to say. He already knew the answer when Padmé smiled widely at him. "Really?", Anakin asked in disbelief. Padmé nodded and Anakin smiled in relief. He hugged his wife and sighed on her shoulder. "I'm so happy".

"I'm relieved! I don't have to hang out with some kid for twenty years!", Padmé said. Anakin laughed and looked at her.

"If I recall you were one of those kids too, my dear", Anakin said in a sly tone. Padmé raised a brow and nodded.

"Is that so?", she asked.

"Yes, and you will always be my little kid", Anakin said amused. He knew that Padmé hated when he called her names or mentioned that she was young. But this time, Padmé didn't react in a bad way. She just smiled and held Anakin closely.

"If I'm a kid then that would make you a grumpy old man", she shot back. Anakin smiled defeated. He brought her closer so that she would sit on his lap and kissed her temple.

"I see that you've been practicing your come-back lines...", he pointed. Padmé nodded.

"I've been so nervous lately that I've kept myself busy thinking of come-back lines. Now I'm queen come-back", she said sarcastically. "Oh please, Ani, as if I had nothing better to do. I have a life too, you know? You are not the only one that does something around here...". Anakin didn't smile this time. Padmé realised that she hadn't been so nice and apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude", she said. Anakin just nodded and held her closer.                                                 

"Nah, it's alright", he said.

This was starting to be part of the every day life. Not really meaning it, they always said not very nice things to the other. It just came out that way, they never planned it to be so. They both noticed this but never talked about it. Maybe that's why they were having some problems: because they avoided them and act as if everything was alright.

"Ani", Padmé suddenly broke in. Anakin looked down at her and rubbed her back.

"Yes, Padmé?", he asked in a sigh. Padmé cuddled closer to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What's happening to us?". Her question left Anakin almost speechless. He had been wondering the same thing for quite some time now.

"I don't know, but I don't like it", he answered shaking his head.

"I don't like it either".


	2. The ball and some shocking news

Anakin and Padmé had been working their differences for two months now. The elections for new senators were taking place in every system that belonged to the republic. Former queen Jamillia was running for her planet Naboo. This also meant that elections for a new monarch were taking place in Naboo. It was almost a fact that queen Jamillia would be elected for senator.

Two days after the election, the names of the new senators were announced. Queen Jamillia was now senator Kasmillia of the Naboo, and a big ball was going to take place in Theed palace to celebrate. Anakin and his wife were invited, along with supreme chancellor Organa.

Padmé was very excited about this ball, she haven't been to one in ages. She wanted to attend to this particular party because Jamillia was going to be there, and Padmé remembered the little weakness the former queen had to her husband. There was nothing to worry about, she trusted Anakin with her life. But still...           

"Padmé, are you ready?", Anakin called from the living room. They were already five minutes late, and Theed palace was ten minutes away from the lake retreat, where they were staying. "Padmé?", Anakin called again, this time not sure if his wife had heard him.

"I'm coming! I'm not used to have people doing my hair for me!", she yelled back from her vanity. Anakin laughed and shook his head softly. He removed a strand of hair from his eyes and placed it behind his ear. 

His hair was very long, almost as long as master Kenobi's, only Anakin wore a different hair style. He really needed a haircut, but Padmé loved how his golden strands got all messed up covering his face, so he kept it that way. Anakin stopped thinking about his hair when Padmé walked out dragging poor Sabé that was trying to fix the last details of her dress.

Padmé's dress was long all the way to her ankles and had thin straps that went over her shoulders down to her back. The dress was a very light blue color that matched with the hairband holding her hair together in a tight bunn. Loose locks of hair fell freelly around her face, framing it. She wore little make up and a simple diamond necklace. The only jewelry piece she wore besides the necklace was her wedding ring.

"Wow, you look amazing!", Anakin exclaimed while he walked towards her and held her hand over her head to spin her. Anakin noticed that the dress had a very low back. "And that's an amazing backline!", he said a little shocked. Padmé smiled and examined her husband.

"You look quite amazing yourself", she pointed. Anakin turned around and over reacted a little, causing Padmé to laugh at him. "Alright, enough of it, galactic model. Here, let me fix your hair", she said as she brought her hands up to fix his messy hair.

"I wan to cut it", Anakin mentioned, almost complaining.

"I forbid you to do that", Padmé said smiling. "There. You look so cute!". Anakin frowned.

"Cute?", he asked almost disgusted. Padmé laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"I meant handsome", she corrected. Anakin nodded and offered his arm.

"That's what I thought", he said as they walked away. Anakin turned his head and smiled at Sabé. "Bye Sabé, and take the rest of the night off". When Anakin turned to look ato the front he missed Sabé's little happy dance.

Padmé took another look at Anakin and smiled to herself. He was wearing blak pants with thin white stripes at the sides. His black boots were almost knee height and his black vest matched his pants. He was wearing a white shirt closed across his chest and a black leather belt with a silver buckle. He always had looked great in black.

Once at Theed palace, Padmé held to Anakin's hand tightly so that they wouldn't be torn appart by the crowd. They walked over to senator Jamillia to congratulate her and pay their respects. She was speaking to the chancellor and some other senate members. She blushed slightly when she saw Anakin and Padmé walking towards her group.

"Senator Jamillia, allow me to congratulate you for your new charge", Anakin greeted formally. He took Jamillia's hand and pressed a soft kiss there. Padmé was standing very close to Anakin, guarding her territory. He just smiled, guessing his wife's thoughts.

"Thank you, Skywalker. Hello Padmé, it's a pleasure to see you again", Jamillia greeted politely. Padmé shook the senator's hand and gave a short bow. "You look wonderful in that dress", Jamillia pointed. Padmé smiled.

"Thank you, you look wonderful too". Anakin started to talk with Organa about something and Padmé started to get bored. She didn't like to talk about politics, but there was nothing that she could do because the ball was for a politic purpose. Jamillia noticed this and asked her to join her to the gardens. Padmé was thrilled and happily accepted.

Theed palace gardens were and had always been beautiful. People must have taken care of it for centuries because it remained as beautiful and fresh as always. The moonliht reflecting on the water of the numerous fountains gave the air a magic touch, as if everything around them was a dream. 

Padmé and Jamillia walked over to a stone bench and sat down. At first they were quiet but soon the senator found something to talk about. They talked about the senate, the Jedi order, the ball, the gardens, and everything they could think of. Jamillia was a very nice and simple person, and Padmé regreted being jealous in the first place. They felt as if they had been friends for ages.

Anakin walked over to them along with Bail Organa. He smiled when he caught sight of his wife having a conversation with the new senator.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you", he said smiling. Padmé turned to him and raised her hand, asking him to stop.

"Could you wait for me inside? I'll only take a minute", she said with a pleading smile. Anakin and Bail looked at each other and frowned.

"Why?", Anakin finally asked.

"It's just that we were talking about something", Jamillia explained. 

"Girl stuff", Padmé added. Anakin smiled at his wife. He was happy that she was finally getting along with politicians, specially with Jamillia.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you inside, but don't take too long, the ball is going to start and I want to have the first dance". Padmé smiled and held Anakin's hand.

"I'll save you a piece, I promise". Anakin nodded satisfied and pressed a kiss on Padmé's hand. She let out a small giggle and slightly pushed him away. "Now go!", she said laughing. Anakin raised a brow mockingly and walked away.

*

"I was wondering if you would show up tonight...", Anakin said as Padmé walked up to him. She grabbed his hand and almost dragged him to the dance floor. Anakin just smiled and followed his wife. The music was already playing and there were at least ten couples dancing. When they found a clear spot they started dancing.

"I told you I would save you a dance", Padmé said smiling.

"Just one?", Anakin asked playing along.

"Maybe I'm up for two or three more. It depends on your negociating skills"

"I'm a politician", Anakin pointed proudly. Padmé raised a brow and smiled.

"That's exactly what I mean", she answered, mischief written on her face. Anakin tickled her on the ribs and Padmé laughed like a little girl. "Alright, alright... I take it back. Are you happy now?". 

"Much happier, thank you", Anakin answered mockingly. He brought Padmé closer to him and hung his head over her shoulder. They were dancing so slowly and so close to each other that it felt like a dream. The only thing that bothered Anakin a little was that people would still gossip about his marriage to Padmé. Why couldn't they just get over with it? They were already married and no gossip would turn them appart.

"Don't worry about that, Ani", Padmé broke into his trance. Anakin looked at her and smiled knowingly. "Your shields were down, and you were practically screaming your thoughts out", she said with a smirk. Then her expression torn serious when she noticed how Anakin looked aside, avoiding her intense stare. Padmé brought her hand up to his face and softly grabbed it so that he would look at her. She raised her brows, expectant.

"It's just that it bothers me how people talk about us without knowing anything...", he complained. Padmé brought him closer to her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry, Ani. They'll never know anything and we should be glad that what they say don't affect us. Let's just drop it, alrigh?", she pleaded with a smile, though Anakin didn't see her.

"Alright, you win", he said in a sigh.

"I always win!", Padmé pointed.

"And I'm glad you do so". Padmé laughed against his chest and shook her head.

"You are so submissive, Ani".

*

"... therefore, I trespass my power to senator Jamillia of the Naboo, knowing that she will represent our people with wisdom and care fulfilling our expectations. Let us now be happy and celebrate this special occasion". Everyone cheerep and clapped after Anakin finished his speech.

In first line stood Padmé, smiling widely at her husband as he walked down the steps of the little stage that had been set up for the ball. Many of the people there called Anakin to congratulate him and wish him the best, but he ignored them and went straight to his wife, a big smile playing on his lips. When he finally got to her, he lifted her a few inches from the floor and kissed her. 

Padmé was shocked, Anakin was never that affectionate in public. When they broke the kiss Padmé noticed that he was still smiling at her.

"I love you", he said cheerfully as Padmé smiled.

"I love you too". She pulled him closer by tugging on his long hair and kissed him. "See? That's why I like your hair like that". Anakin sighed.

"You are always controling me", he said mockingly. Padmé nodded.

"Yes, and you love it. Now put me down or you will ruin the dress", she asked, softly punching him on the shoulder. "Now let's dance!"

"In a minute, I've got to talk to the press about my retirement first", Anakin said. Padmé held to Anakin's hand.

"I want to go with you", she said, more like pleaded. Anakin sighed.

"Padmé, the press is very annoying. They'll start asking questions about us and all that", Anakin explained.

"They are going to ask you wether I go with you or not, so why do you make such a big deal about it? I want to be by your side, and that's final", she said trying to sound serious. Anakin noticed that she was fighting back a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Stop making fun of me and let's go". Padmé smiled and kissed him.

*

Anakin and Padmé sat behind a table, holding hands as the reporters shot questions at Anakin. It had been about fifteen minutes, and there wasn't much left to ask or answer. One of the reporters raised his hand and Anakin nodded in his direction.

"Are you planning on having children any time soon?".

Padmé was about to stand up and slap the bold reporter on the face but Anakin squeezed her hand and answered.

"I believe that we are getting a little carried away with the main subject here...", Anakin started, but he was interrupted by another reporter.

"But you do plan on having children, right?". A female reporter stood up, her eyes wide open with expectation.

"Maybe she is already pregnant!". When she finished, all the reporters started to talk and take holo pictures of the celebrity couple. Padmé couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"That's between me and my husband, and I don't see why it should concern you or any other people. I don't go over your face and attack you with personal questions, do I?", she asked in a hard and sarcastic voice.

The reporters swallowed hard and sat down. Padmé sighed satisfied and grabbed Anakin's hand.

"Let's go, Ani. This confference is over". Anakin nodded, shocked by Padmé's reaction and followed her outside the room.

*

Padmé laid on the bed, frustration written on her eyes. She sighed heavily as Anakin positioned himself next to her. He started to trail his hands up and down her back, massaging her shoulders. Padmé moaned and closed her eyes.

"I really need that right now", she said in a whisper. Anakin smiled and pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. Padmé laughed. "I need that too". Anakin laughed and then Padmé's expression torn serious. "I'm just so tired, Ani. Everywhere we go people start asking us if we are going to have children, or if I'm pregnant".

"We are exposed to the public opinion, Padmé. It comes with our lives, and there's nothing that we can do to stop that", he explained. Padmé sighed in frustration.

"I know, but what hurts me the most is that we always answer 'no'. I really want to have children, Ani..."

"I know, me too", he said a little sad.

"Why can't I get pregnant? We've been trying for a long time and still... nothing", she said at the edge of tears. A bold drop of salty water escaped her eyes and rolled all the way down to her trembling lips. 

Anakin sighed and rolled her over so that she was looking at him. As if it was a reflex, she wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and wept. Anakin whispered comforting words into her ear as he ran his hands up and down her back. He felt how his own eyes welled up in tears and tried to stay strong for both of them.

"Maybe now isn't a very good time to have a baby. But I promise you that when it happens, we will be ready. And you know what?", Anakin asked looking at her. 

"What?", she asked sobbing. Anakin smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It will be the most beautiful and happiest baby in the entire galaxy". Padmé smiled and brought him closer. "Whatever happens, it will happen in a determined time", he whispered into her ear. Padmé shivered and turned her head to look at her husband. She just stared at him until he got a little uncomfortable. "What?", he asked raising a brow, but softly smiling.

"You are so beautiful", she whispered. Anakin smiled and cleared a few locks of hair from her face.

"You are gorgeous", he shot back as if they were making a competition. He brought her closer and they kissed, with so much passion and love that neither of them could get enough of each other. Anakin trailed his lips down her jaw and then her neckline. Padmé smiled and tangled her hands through his long hair.

"You want to try again?", she questioned. Anakin rose above her and admired his wife's beauty. He felt how her breathing increased in sharp breaths against his chest. Anakin had to smile at her. Padmé smiled back and cupped his face, bringing him closer.

"Yes", he whispered into her ear. Padmé giggled and ran her hands up and down his back. Anakin cupped her face and got closer, closing the distance between them. "I love you", he breathed against her lips.

"I love you too", she whispered just before their lips met in another passionate kiss.

*

Padmé woke up in the middle of the night, trembling. The window was open and a cold breeze invaded the peace of the room. Not able to take the cold anymore, she brought the sheets up to her chin, adopting a foetus' position. Her chin stopped trembling a few minutes later, when Anakin covered her with his arm protectively, spooning her against him. He pressed soft but firm kisses against her shoulders and all the way up to her cheek.

"Are you cold?", he asked in a husky voice. Padmé smiled and turned to kiss him briefly.

"Not anymore...". Anakin smiled against her cheek and nuzzled the side of her face. Padmé closed her eyes with content and grabbed his hands. "I love you Anakin", she whispered. For an answer, she got a kiss.

*

The elections for a new monarch for Naboo had already taken place. That very same afternoon the results were going to be anounced. The council of Naboo, newly elected senator Jamillia and Anakin were there. 

The entire city of Theed was at the main square, waiting to hear who their new queen or king was going to be. Sio-Bibble stood behind the podium, while the people made silence, eager to hear the news.

After a little speech, Sio Bibble held a datapad before his eyes. Not a sound could be heard fron the crowd. 

"You, people of Naboo, have chosen for a monarch... Anakin Skywalker", Sio Bibble anounced with a smile. The crowd cheered and cried in happyness, while Anakin couldn't hear a thing. He thought he was going to pass out when he heard his name. He wasn't even a candidate. He forgot a little detail. According to the Naboo laws, the people had the right to choose their monarch, wether there were candidates or not. Anakin chose that moment to forget it...

The crowd was eager to hear their new king say some words. Anakin stood up and walked toward the podium. He grabbed the sides of it, trying to get a hold on something while in his head race a thousand thoughts per second. He finally found the words he was looking for.

"People of Naboo, my people, I'm honored with your decision of choosing me as your new king for the next period. Serving my home planet and my people is one of the most important things in my life, and I promise that I'll do my best to achieve mt dream of being a good monarch. Thank you".

The crowd cheered their new king's little speech, while Anakin tried to get a grip on reality.

*

"Hi, Padmé", Anakin said as he dropped his coat on the couch. He got no answer. "Padmé?", he asked again a little bit louder. "Padmé?!", he almost yelled. Anakin walked across the room to the balcony, where Padmé leaned on the rail. Anakin stood next to her and looked at her. 

"Did you hear the news?", Anakin asked. Padmé turned to him and frowned.

"I've been in bed all morning, what news?", she asked. Anakin sighed and trailed his hands through his hair. It was going to be hard to give Padmé the news.

"I'm the new king of Naboo", he said. Padmé's jaw dropped while her eyes opened widely.

"What?!", she asked. Anakin raised his brows. "You can't be the new king!", she said as she slowly sat on the cold marble floor. Anakin sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. Padmé leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Now you'll have to move here".

"Yes, I've got no other choice. There's nothing that I can do about it and you know it. Why do you react like this? We'll keep seeing each other, don't worry about that", he said trying to make things easier. Padmé started crying and hid her face in Anakin's shirt. 

"Padmé, what is it?", he asked concerned. Padmé wiped her tears and took a deep breath trying to steady her heavy breathing. Anakin lifted her face with his hand so that she would look at him. he smiled kindly at her. "What's wrong?".

"Nothing, I'm alright. It's just that this is all so out of the blue, that's all. Let's go inside, shall we?", she said standing up and walking inside.anakin followed her and wondered why had she changed the subject all of the sudden.

"Padmé, I know that this will be hard but we'll do something about it, don't worry", Anakin insisted. Padmé came out of the bathroom, drying her face with a towel.

"I know, honey, don't worry about me", she said smiling. Anakin walked toward her and grabbed her hands.

"Looks like I'll have to start wearing those weird looking crowns again", he said with a long sigh. Padmé squeezed his hands and looked at him.

"Looks like I'll have to wear larger clothes", she said smiling. Anakin frowned. "Congratulations, Ani: you are going to be a father"


	3. The Deal

Anakin tried to breath, but somehow the air managed to avoid his lungs. Padmé placed her hand against his chest and waited until he could form some words.

"You are...", he managed to say.

"I'm pregnant", Padmé answered, a smile playing on her lips. "Ani?", she asked as she got no answer from him. "Ani!", Padmé called once again, this time a little louder than before. Anakin finally took a deep breath and raised a brow.

"I'm going to be a father?", he asked in disbelief. Padmé nodded while she tried to hold back a smile. If only Anakin could see how he looked in that very moment...

"Yes, we'll be parents", Padmé confirmed, this time smiling widely. Anakin smiled back after processing Padmé's words and picked her up. They laughed as they held each other.

"That's wonderful, Padmé! I can't believe it!", Anakin said excited. Padmé rolled her eyes also disbelieving the situation and smiled.

"Me neither...". Anakin closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm so happy. How far along are you?", he asked looking at her.

"A couple of weeks", she answered. They stayed quiet until Anakin noticed how Padmé looked down.

"What's the matter?", he asked raising her chin with his finger. Padmé sighed and released form Anakin's embrace, walking to the bed and sitting there.

"Things will be so hard. I can't be a Jedi if I'm pregnant, and you'll be living here while I'm in Courasant. What am I gonna do?", she asked as she covered her face with her hands, trying to think. Anakin sighed and sat next to her, surrounding her with his arm. Padmé gave into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm here with you, you are not alone in this, alright?", he asked making sure that she knew that. Padmé nodded. "Alright. We'll have to talk to the council first, they'll se what we can do. And you are right, you can't go in missions if you're pregnant, so I'll guess that you'll have to settle down in some place until you have the baby".

Padmé raised her head and looked at Anakin. "But I can't go in missions right after I have the baby".

"I know. Let's ask the council what we can do until then, alright?"

"But if I'm not in duty I'll have to do something to be usefull, don't think that they'll just give a 9 month vacation...", Padmé said shaking her head. Anakin sighed and brought his hand down to Padmé's stomach, softly placing it there and uncontiously carressing it. Padmé smiled and placed her hand over his.

"We'll figure something out, I promise", Anakin said firmly. His expression softened when he realized where his hand was. "I can't wait until the baby grows and kicks".

"Well, I'm not looking forward into getting fatter and having all that morning sickness. I have to warn you, mister, pregnant women are very moody...", Padmé said smiling. Anakin swallowed hard, not really looking forward into it either.

"Don't worry, um... I don't really care", he lied. Padmé giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, right..."

*

Padmé was once again outside the council room, waiting for them to let her in. They didn't know that she was pregnant yet, so this would definitely be interesting. She pushed the door and stood in the center of the room, as always and bowed respectfully. The masters lowered their heads in response.

"Listening, we are, young Naberrie", Yoda started. Padmé took a deep breath and clenched her hands in fists of fear.

"I came here to tell you some news", she started. Yoda nodded and waved his hand, encouraging her to continue. Padmé took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked at the masters that were before her. "I'm pregnant". 

The entire concil gasped at the news and looked at each other, shocked by this new information. "Certain of this, you are?", Yoda questioned. Padmé nodded.

"Yes, master Yoda", she answered firmly. "I wanted to know your opinion about this. It's a fact that I can't perform my duties while I'm pregnant, and I wanted to know what do you want me to do during this time and after I have my child".

Mace Windu sighed and rested his elbows on his knees as he entwined his fingers. "You can't stay without doing anything because you have a dutie toward the order and the galaxy, but neither can you keep going in missions".

"And be near her husband, she must", Yoda added. The other masters nodded. 

"Let us have some time to discuss this and then we will communicate you our decission", Mace said, dismissing Padmé. She bowed and left the room.

How she wished Anakin were there with her. He had already began his reign and was very busy catching up with everything that involved Naboo and it's goverment. Padmé knew that he wouldn't have enough time for her for a couple of months, but they would have to get used to it. They didn't have any other choice.

*

What was taking the council so long? It had been an hour since Padmé had left the room, and still no word from them. She disctracted herself calling Anakin with her comm link. He answered a couple of beeps after. He looked really busy, his desk had a tower of datapads, discs and memory cards and there were people all around him, leaving even more material on the desk. But he found the time to smile at Padmé.

"Hey, Padmé, how are you feeling?", he asked while he recieved a folder.

"Wonderful, how are you doing?", she asked smiling. Anakin looked around him and made a face.

"I'm feeling very popular, everybody needs me...", he said jockingly causing Padmé to smile. 

"Yeah, right...", Sabé muttered from behind. Padmé laughed.

"Hi, Sabé!, she said still smiling. Sabé smiled back and waved, disappearing behind some guards. "I've already talked to the council", she said going back to the main subject she wanted to discuss with her husband.

"And?", Anakin asked leaving everything he was doing. Padmé shrugged.

"I'm still waiting for their answer. Good news are that they didn't seem very mad and that they are being very understanding with us". Anakin smiled.

"That's great!", he said excited. A voice from behing urged Anakin to go back to his work. "Fine", he said to the voice. "look, Padmé, I've got to go. Call me as soon as you have the answer, alright?". Padmé nodded. "Great. Bye, I love you".

"I love you too", Padmé said before cutting off. Just as Anakin's holographic image faded, the council's door opened, welcoming her in. She sighed and touched her still flat stomach. Padmé stood up and walked inside the room. She stopped in the center of the room and lowered her head. Mace Windu started.

"Padmé, we've reached a decission: you are to remain here in Courasant helping the masters to train their Padawans in their mental skills. Once you've reached the sixth month of pregnancy, you are to stay in Naboo next to your husband. We are aware that he'll not be able to visit you because of his recent election as king of Naboo, but you are allowed to go to him twice a month and stay there for a maximum of three days in each visit. Is there aything that you don't understand of this agreement?", Mace questioned, almost as a warning.

Padmé shook her head. "No, master. Thank you for being so understanding with us. Anakin, my child and I really appreciate it, you've been extremely kind", she said not able to hold back a smile. The deal they had pruposed was very convinient and favourable to Padmé.

"Now you may go", Yoda said. Padmé bowed, not before thanking the council once again, and left the room. She ran toward her room and sat on her bed. The image of her former master, Obi Wan, invaded her mind. She looked down, wishing that he could be there to tell him the news. 

She knew that he would've been happy for her. While Padmé thought of Obi Wan, her comm link beeped. She reached for the little device through her clothes and turned it on. It was Sabé.

"Padmé! Anakin asked me to call you, he's in a meeting right now and he can't talk until another two hours or something, so he wanted to know how the meeting went", Sabé explained. Padmé nodded a little disappointed and forced a smile.

"Great, it went great, though I preffer to discuss the subject with Anakin, if you don't mind..."

Sabé smiled. "No, don't worry I understand. I'll call you when the meeting's over".

"Thank you, Sabé", Padmé said gratefull. She turned her comm link off and laid on her bed, wanting to get some rest. She was having morning sickness again and she had also had a bad night. 

//This isn't as wonderful as I had thought it would be...//, Padmé thought smiling. A couple of minutes later, she fell asleep.

*

Padmé woke up an hour and a half later and decided to call Anakin, perhaps the meeting had ended before they had forseen. She dyled Anakin's code and waited. He answered almost at the same time the comm link beeped. His image appeared in front of Padmé, and she noticed that he had a tired look in his eyes and he looked a little worn out, yet he managed to smile at her.

"Hi, Padmé. How are you feeling?", he asked a little concerned. Padmé raised her brows and nodded.

"Great, don't worry about me, I'm fine", she said smiling. Anakin smiled back. Padmé sighed and clasped her hands together. "The council talked to me".

Anakin opened his eyes widely and settled himself on his chair, expectant. Padmé explained everything to him as he listened carefully, puting all of his attention on his wife. Anakin smiled when Padmé mentioned that she would be allowed to go to Naboo once she reached her sixth month of pregnancy, but he wasn't so happy when she said that they would only be able to see each other twice a month for six days.

"What is it, Ani?", she asked frowning after seeing his expression.

"Hu? No, nothing, it's just that six days a month it's a really short time", he said looking at Padmé.

"I know, but you'll be very busy with your job, if I were there I would be in the way"

"Don't say that, please! You would never be in the way, I don't want you to think like that, not ever again, alright?", Anakin asked, almost pleading. Padmé was shocked by his reaction, and nodded. 

"Alright. But It's better this way, don't worry. We'll have to agree on the days of my visits, because I don't want to get there and find you covered in paperwork and with no time to see me...", she said smiling. On the inside, she was devastaded when she realized that what she had said as a joke was the truth.

"Of course, we'll make the arrangements. When is your first visit? I can't wait to see you!", he said excited, longing to be with his wife. "You are allowed to come this month, aren't you?", he asked after noticing that Padmé didn't answer.

"I don't know. I don't think that it would be appropiate to ask them something like that right before they have been so understanding with us", she said bringing her hand to her stomach. Anakin followed her hand with his eyes and almost fell out of his chair.

"Does it kick yet?", he asked expectant. Padmé laughed softly.

"Ani, I'm not even a month pregnant. The baby will start kicking by the fourth or fifth month, I hardly feel it by now", she explained. Anakin blushed and smiled back.

"I thought that the baby kicked...", he said a little embarrassed. Padmé laughed.

 "It's alright Ani".

*

Padmé woke up in the middle of the night feeling really dizzy and with a terrible headache. She felt something wrong...

She stood up and walked inside the 'freshner to then inspect her reflection in the mirror. Was that... blood?


	4. One problem, one solution

"Send a healer to room 62345-KG right now!", Padmé called through her comm link. Some droid answered her and accomplished her request. Three minutes later, a healer was in Padmé's room cheking her vitals. She had an angsty look on her face and couldn't wait to hear the healer's diagnosis.

"Well, Naberrie, you'll have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks. You almost suffered a lost, and the next time it might be too late to do something about it", the healer said raising his brows as a warning. Padmé nodded, trying to hide how afraid she was.

"Yes, thank you. Do you know what may have caused this?", she asked curious.

"Maybe you haven't got enough rest since you returned from your trip, or perhaps you've been under a lot of stress. My advice is to stay in bed and not to move at all, only if it's necessary. Try to stay calm, alright?", the healer said tapping her shoulder. Padmé smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much. I should talk to the council about this...", she said reaching for her comm link, but the healer stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them to inform them of your status", the healer said smiling. "Now get some rest, and try to sleep".

Padmé covered herself with the sheets and lied her head on the pillows. The healer had given her a shot earlier and that made it easier for her to fall asleep. 

She dreamed of a baby, possibly hers, and the baby started to talk to her about the future. For as much as Padmé tried to listen to the baby's words, she didn't understand anything. She woke up sweating and felt a trembling hand on her shoulder. It was Sabé.

"Sabé?", Padmé asked rubbing her eyes to check if she was still sleeping, but she was very much awake.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?", she asked placing her hand on Padmé's forehead.

"Good, better at least...", she answered giving it another thought. "But how... how did you...?", she started, but Sabé interrupted her.

"The healer reached Anakin and explained to him what had happened to you. Anakin grew hysterical, you know him, and sent me here to keep you company. He was so sorry that he couldn't be here. He was worried sick about you and the baby...", Sabé said shaking her head.

"Oh, Sabé, please don't tell me that everyone knows that I'm pregnant...", Padmé feared. Sabé smiled.

"No, only the people that you have talked to about it know, nobody else does, not even Anakin's advisor!", Sabé explained. Padmé sighed in relief. "Now go back to sleep, I'll stay here with you until you feel better", Sabé said while pushing Padmé down.

"Alright...", she answered.

A week went by, and every time that Padmé woke up, she found Sabé next to her, always watching over her. One particular morning, Padmé was very happy: after the healer checked how she was doing, he told her that she had one month of pregnancy. That also meant that Anakin had been king of Naboo for almost two weeks.

//Poor Ani, he must be covered in paperwork...//, Padmé thought sadly. But then she remembered that Anakin loved his job and serving his people was part of his life. 

Padmé wondered if she would have to choose between her duty as a Jedi and her family life. She loved being a Jedi, but now that a baby was coming into the picture, she realized that the decision would be easy: her child would come first.

This made Padmé question her devotion to the Jedi order. She knew that she owed them their life, and in a certain way, thanks to them she married Anakin, but was she willing to be a mother and a Jedi? She knew that her duties would keep her away from her child once or twice, there was no doubt about that. 

But besides everything that she owed to the Jedi, she really loved helping the galaxy, and in a certain way her duties made her feel good about herself, because she had responsabilities and was beeing usefull. Being a Jedi brought so much emotion to her life. It made her feel complete.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sabé's voice, calling her from the 'freshner.

"What?", Padmé asked.

"I said that I'll go out for a while and that I'll return in two hours! I heard about this nightclub that it's only three blocks away from here", Sabé yelled back. Padmé laughed and nodded.

"Fine!", she yelled. Sabé, somehow, had the power to bring a smile to Padmé's face. She was so funny, and she didn't even know it. A couple of minutes later, Sabé left the room. Padmé settled herself across the bed thinking that she would be able to get some sleep, when Sabé called her from the door.

"Padmé, there's a Jedi here to see you!", she yelled. Padmé sighed and sat up.

//There goes my nap...//

"Send him in", she said. Padmé heard the foot steps and her jaw almost fell when she saw the Jedi. "Anakin?!", she cried out. Anakin brought a finger to his mouth ordering her to keep silence.

"Yes, it's me", he whispered as he sat next to Padmé. They hugged and Anakin was very carefull to avoid squeezing her too much. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I've been very busy". Padmé shook her head and kissed him.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Where did you get that outfit?", Padmé asked looking at him with a smile.

"Master Yoda gave it to me, so that no one could recognize me. I must look pretty stupid...", he said shaking his head.

"Are you kiddin' me? You look so... not like you!", she commented. Anakin smiled and brought her closer to kiss her. Then he leaned his forehead on hers and hugged her.

"I've been so worried about you... how are you feeling?", he asked concerned. Padmé sighed and tightened her embrace.

"Better, but I was really scared... what if this happens again?", she asked, concern obvious in her voice. Anakin shook his head.

"No, you must do everything the healer told you and you and the baby will be fine, alright?", he said rubbing her back. Padmé nodded.

"I just wish that I could be in Naboo...", she complained. Anakin sighed and nodded.

"Me too, but we'll have to wait another... how many months? Do you know how far along are you?", he asked curious. Padmé nodded.

"Yes, one month today". Anakin smiled and placed his hand on Padmé's flat belly.

"Wow, there really is a little life in there...", he said amazed. Padmé smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, there is. How are we going to call it?", she asked excited. Anakin shrugged.

"I... I don't know. I guess that we'll have to wait and see what it is and then think of a name. Do you want to know what it is before it's born?"

"I guess so, I hate reffering to the baby as 'it', that sounds so shallow. I'd like to know what the baby is...", she said puting her hand on top of Anakin's. Their hands carressed Padmé's stomach, as if they could feel the baby. "I can't wait until it gets bigger". Anakin smiled.

"I thought you had said that you didn't want to get fat...", he said raising a brow. Padmé smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I take it back...", she shot back. "How could I don't want to feel our baby? I can't wait to feel it kicking and moving. After all, it's our first child, and I don't want to miss anything"

"I like that", Anakin said smiling. Padmé smiled and frowned a little confused.

"What?", she asked. Anakin smiled and laid next to Padmé, spooning her against him.

"That this is our child, that we made it out of love"

"...and something else...", Padmé added mischievously. Anakin laughed and kissed her temple.

"Love and something else. When the kid starts asking questions we better keep that part to ourselves...", he teased. Padmé laughed.

"I agree".

"What do you think that it will be? Boy or girl?", Anakin asked.

"I know that you'll say boy, and I'll have to join you in that one", Padmé answered, slowly closing her eyes. Anakin yawned and held her closer.

"Actually I was going to say a girl, but I trust a visionary Jedi's opinion over a politician's". Padmé gave a tired smile and covered herself. "Good night", Anakin whispered. Padmé smiled.

"It's still morning, Ani", she pointed.

"I know, but I'm still used to standard Nubian time...", he muttered. "Listen, Padmé, I have to leave before night falls".

"Sure, you waited until I was almost asleep to tell me, that way I can't complain", she said as she yawned.

"You have a clever husband", Anakin said smiling. Padmé smiled back, even though she wasn't facing him.

"Very clever...", she added, just before she fell asleep. Anakin called her name a couple of times to see if she was still awake, but he fell asleep too when he noticed that she didn't answer.

*

Anakin woke up to see that the sun was starting to set. He looked down and saw Padmé's head resting on his chest. He smiled to himself: that always happened. No matter in which position they fell asleep, she always ended up resting on his chest. Anakin looked at his watch and realized that it was time to go.

Carefully he moved Padmé's arm from his waist and dropped it on her side. He stood up and fixed his Jedi robes, smiling on the inside.

//Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi... how stupid is that?//, he thought amused. He stopped thinking about him when he heard Padmé mumbling something in her sleep. He knelt by her side and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, kid", he whispered. That was Padmé's pet name, and she hated when Anakin called her that. He always found a way to call her that making sure that she couldn't hear him.

After kissing her cheek, Anakin moved his head down to Padmé's belly and softly kissed it. Padmé stirred a little to then go back to her sleep. "Bye, kid", he repeated smiling. He stood up and left the room as quiet as possible.

Hours later, Padmé woke up alone and sad. This were going to be some hard months.

*

One week later, Padmé and her baby were out of danger. Padmé felt that she was ready to start training the Padawans in their mental skills and she made sure that mastrer Yoda knew it. He decided that she was ready too, so the lessons began.

Being in the training room brought lots of memories to Padmé. Her first years as a Padawan and how hard they were. Most of the Padawans were four or five, and she was nine. That made her feel bad and didn't do much to her self esteem. Obi Wan always found a word to cheer her up, telling her that because she was the chosen one, she needed a special training, or that she was catching up with the more advanced classes.

Obi Wan... Where was her mentor and good friend? He had been gone, or better said disappeared for a little more than a year. What would he think of her if he saw her now, was all Padmé could think about.

"I'm sure that happy for you, he would've been", Yoda said all of the sudden. Padmé turned her head to the old Jedi master and smiled.

"Oh, would he?", she questioned amused. Yoda smiled and walked to where Padmé was standing. He motioned for her to kneel and she did. Carefully, Yoda placed his green and wrinkled hand on Padmé's stomach. She just watched amazed as the master closed his eyes and drifted into the Force.

"Strong in the Force, this child is", he said still with his eyes closed. "Strong and healthy, it will be", he predicted as if he had seen the child in a vision. Padmé smiled really excited.

"You can feel it?", she asked amazed. Yoda opened his eyes and nodded. He grabbed Padmé's hand and placed it under his own, against her stomach.

"Connect with the Force, you must, and feel your child, you wil", he said. Padmé closed her eyes and started to concentrate, but she opened them all of the sudden.

"I don't want to do this now... Um... we have a class to teach, remember Master Yoda?", she said standing up and walking toward the children. The real reason why she wanted to wait was because she wanted Anakin to be there with her the first time she could feel the baby. With Padmé's help, he would be able to feel it too. Yoda shook his head and smiled.

"Girls in love... Never understand them, I will..."

*

Three months later, Padmé's belly was starting to grow, and fast. The baby hadn't kick yet, and Padmé was a little frustrated. She wanted the fun part of pregnancy to begin soon, so that she could interact with her baby.

Beeing pregnant changed Padmé's life in many ways. Now she didn't get angry at all, even when people started to talk about her pregnancy. She couldn't do anything to hide her belly anymore, and she wasn't able to walk in and out of the temple as she used to. Sometimes, reporters waited outside to see if they could get an image of Padmé. 

Before her pregnancy, this really bothered Padmé, it made her so angry that people would invade her privacy like that. Now, she didn't care at all, even though she was giving the reporters something to write about. Her baby was all that mattered to her, and no nosy reporter could change that.

Padmé felt radiant, complete. It was as if some strange force was surrounding her and keeping her from any worries and distractions. She had never been so happy before. The only stain that blurred her happyness was the fact that she couldn't share all this with her husband. They saw each other six days a month, as it had been settled, but still that wasn't enough for neither of them.

Anakin was catching up with his work pretty quickly, and there wasn't much to do in Naboo, except having meetings and going to official events. After the Trade Federation's invation, Naboo had survived and improved it's goverment. Thanks to Anakin and Jamillia's reigns, Naboo was stronger than ever.

During Padmé's visits they spent their time together for as long as duties allowed it. The first months were hard, and they could only manage to spend one or two days together at most in each visit instead of three. But as time went by, things were much easier.

On one particular visit, things changed a lot for both Anakin and Padmé. They where at Theed's gardens, sitting on the grass and leaning on a tree. Anakin had his arms around Padmé's waist and his hands were resting on her now swollen stomach. She sat between Anakin's legs, her back resting on his chest.

They were just talking about meaningless things, when the baby suddenly kicked. They both stayed freezed for a minute, their eyes mesmerized on Padmé's belly.

"Did...did you feel that?", Anakin whispered, still amazed. Padmé smiled.

"You felt it too?", she asked looking at Anakin. He returned her smile and laughed a little nervous.

"I can't believe this! Is... is this the first time that it happens?", he asked, his eyes wide open. Padmé nodded. At her geasture, Anakin raised a brow, questioning her answer.

"I'm serious! This has never happened before, I swear!", she said looking back at her belly. She felt another kick and smiled. "Did you feel that?"

"Not as strong as the first one, but yes, I felt it", Anakin answered. Padmé grabbed his hands and guided them to her side, where she had felt the kick. They waited for a minute and... nothing. Anakin was a little frustrated. "Nothing's happening..."

"Just wait... wait", she interrupted. She moved Anakin's hands a little lower and the baby kicked again. They both smiled. "See? You just have to have a little patience...", she said smiling at him. Anakin smiled back.

"You are right, I should've listened to the almighty Chosen One...", he said mockingly. Padmé gave him a half smile and sighed a little sad. Anakin frowned at her sudden change of emotions and grew concerned. "What's the matter?"

"It's the Jedi. They gave me three months after I have the baby to rest and to take care of it. Then I have to go back to duty", she said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?", Anakin asked softly. Padmé sighed and turned to look at him.

"They told me two days ago, I WAS going to tell you, don't worry", she said smiling. Anakin gave her a weak smile and kissed her temple. "I'm worried about the baby though, who will take care of it while I'm gone?", she asked more to herself than to her husband. Anakin raised a brow and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Hello? I'm right here", he asked sarcastically, but smiling. Padmé looked at him a little upset.

"Come on, Ani. You have a lot of work to do, you wouldn't have the time to be with the baby", Pamé answered. Anakin frowned.

"Well, I'd find the time, and Sabé could help us to take of it, she's got millions of nieces and nephews, so she'll know what to do", Anakin suggested. Padmé thought it over for a minute and finally looked at Anakin.

"That would be a good solution. Alright, we'll do that", she finally agreed. Anakin couldn't be happier. He was going to raise his child as he had always wanted. Years ago, he thought that if he ever had children, duties and responsabilities would keep him away from them, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Anakin would be able to participate in his child's life, he would be an active part of it. Though Padmé wouldn't. At least not as she and Anakin wanted.


	5. A hard ride

Three months later.

Padmé is already living in Naboo. At first she was very happy because she could have some rest from the oh-too-excited-little-Padawans and have some peace. Padmé could be with her husband and take care of herself like she should've been doing for a long time. 

But as time went by, something was missing. She had her soon to be born baby, she had Anakin, she had her friends close to her, but still... That wasn't enough for her. 

The Jedi weren't there. How could she feel complete without that part of her life, that part of her heart? That sense of protection that she gave to others was adicting. And adictions, no matter to what they are, aren't good.

People knew that they could rely on the Jedi whenever they needed them, that they would always be there for them. But Padmé couldn't be there, and that made her mad. She went from being the chosen one, the responsable of bringing balance to the Force, to a laid back wife and soon to be mother.

It wasn't that she was complaining, but one thing didn't compared with the other. On one hand she had her needs and on the other she had her family. Her family was also in her needs, and besides needs she had love towards her family. But she also had love to the order.

To the Jedi she had devotion, but in a different way as the one she had to Anakin and her baby. It was all just too complicated, and Padmé's mind was a mess. Speaking of messes...

"Hey, Padmé!", Sabé said cheerfully as she aproached Padmé's bench in the garden. Padmé smiled and moved aside so that Sabé could sit next to her. She did so and let out a long and heavy sigh. Padmé smiled knowingly.

"What happended now?", she asked trying to keep a straight face. Sabé looked at her and shook her head.

"That husband of yours... He's always complaining about his outfit. You know, if he likes politics so much he should accept everything that comes with it", she statened. Padmé fought back a smile and cleared her throat.

"Well, you know Anakin, he's always been...", she paused when she felt a powerfull kick on her stomach. Sabé smiled and looked at Padmé's hand, that was pressed against her belly.

"He doesn't get tired of doing that, does he?", she asked amused. Padmé didn't reply and kept her eyes closed. Sabé thought this was weird. "Padmé are you alright?", she asked concerned. Still no answer. Suddenly, Padmé cried out in pain. Sabé opened her eyes widely and sat closer to Padmé, puting her arm around her.

"Padmé please talk to me!", she said. Padmé breathed deeply and tried to steady herself. She raised her head and looked at Sabé through her almost closed lashes.

"Sabé... take me to the med center...", she managed to say. Sabé reached for her comm link and called for help.

*

Theed Palace's Med Center.

The healer examined Padmé several times, and his conclusions were always the same.

"Your baby is in danger. We'll have to perform a very delicate surgery to take it out before it's too late", he explained. Padmé could barely think. The pain was so much. She could also feel her baby's pain through the Force, and that kept her from thinking clearly.

"Anakin...", she whispered. "Bring Anakin, he'll know what to do...", she repeated over and over. Sabé held Padmé's hand in an effort to comfort her. "Anakin..."

"Where's the king?", the healer asked for the fifth time.

"I've called him several times, but he doesn't answer his comm link. I think that he had a meeting today, or something. I have guards looking for him, but still nothing!", she answered desperately.

"Well you better get him soon, I'll begin the surgery in five minutes. If he isn't here by then, I'll start without him. Please, you go and find him. She needs him".

Sabé sighed and nodded, determined to find Anakin and bring him to the med center before the surgery started. "I'll be back in two minutes, and I'm bringing the king with me", she statened. "Please hold on, Padmé", she whispered before she left.

*

"Your highness? Your highness?", Sabé called through the halls of the palace. Nothing, there was no sign of Anakin. She thought about going to his private chambers to see if he was there, but then she remembered that Anakin had gave specific orders to the entire Palace staff to stay away from there. His privacy was untouchable.

Sabé stopped on her tracks and brought her hand to her forehead. "I am SOOOOOOOOO stupid!!", she cursed herself. She sighed and ran towards the east wing, where the king's private chambers were. She finally reached the door, and without hesitating, she entered the room.

Anakin was lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully on his trousers and with his head resting heavily on the pillow. Sabé muttered someting through her teeth about the king taking naps during daytime while his wife was in labor and jumped on the bed, shaking it. "WAKE UP!!", she yelled.

Anakin woke up and jumped out of the bed, falling to the floor. He saw Sabé and frowned.

"What do you think you are doing here?", he asked amused. Sabé picked his shirt and threw it on his face.

"Get dressed! Padmé is having the baby. Now!!!", she cried out. Anakin opened his eyes widely and got dressed.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?", he asked as he put his boots on. Sabé almost screamed, but held herself.

"Just shut up and hurry! The surgery will begin in two minutes!", she pressed. At the word surgery, Anakin gasped. He hurried up and got fully dressed. "That's more like it...", Sabé muttered. "Now let's go!!"

//We'll have a little talk later...//, Anakin thought to himself.

*

"Thank the gods that you are here, your majesty...", the guard that was outside the med center said. Anakin rushed to him and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Where's my wife?!!", he asked desperate. The guard pointed at the door and Anakin released him. "Im sorry!", he said before entering the room. 

Anakin saw Padmé on the surgery table, and she seemed to be sedated. Anakin stood by her side and cupped her face. "Padmé, can you hear me?", he whispered. Padmé half opened her eyes and relief washed over her when she saw her husband there.

"Ani... I'm so glad that she found you", she whispered back.

Anakin turned to the healer a little confused. "Why isn't she completely asleep? I though that pacients had to be unconscious during surgery". The healer shook his head.

"Not in this proceedure, she has to be aware of what's happening. Now please, your highness, stand on the other side of my table, it's better if you don't look", he suggested. 

Anakin did as asked and stood by the other side, never taking his eyes off of Padmé's. "Try to distract her, it will be easier for her and that way we'll keep her awake", the healer added.

"Alright", Anakin answered. He looked back at Padmé and smiled nervously. "So, um... we... we haven't thought of a name yet", he said trying to sound calmed. Padmé smiled.

"I have". Her tone was so weak that Anakin had to lean down to listen at what she said. "We know that it's a boy, so I was thinking...", Padmé trailed off and closed her eyes. Anakin held her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Padmé, stay with me. Open your eyes", he pressed. Padmé shook her head and sighed.

"I'm so tired..."

"I know, but you must stay awake, alright? Padmé...? Come on, open your eyes, do it for our baby, honey", Anakin said in a shaky voice. Padmé opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Don't call me honey". Anakin smiled sadly and brought his other hand to her head. He figured that if he played with her hair and tugged on it softly she would stay awake.

"Alright, whatever you say. So tell me, what names do you have in mind?", he asked trying to sound as if nothing was happening.

"I forgot...", she said smiling. While Anakin tried to keep her awake, the healer and his crew were begining the surgery.

"Scalpel", the healer said and Anakin could feel how Padmé's body tensed a little. After opening her stomach, the healer turned to one of the nurses. "Forceps", he said. A juicy-like sound was heard, and Anakin shut his eyes tightly. He felt a squeez on his hand.

"What's happening, Ani?", Padmé whispered. Anakin opened his eyes and forced a smile. 

"Nothing, everything's fine. So... so tell me, do... do you like staying here in Naboo?", he asked in a shaky voice. He was almost in tears. In the background, he could hear the healer's concerned words. What he heard made him miss Padmé's answer.

"...this will be harder than I thought...".

Anakin tried to think about something else and returned his attention to his wife. "You know what? I... um, I was taking a nap, and Sabé woke me up by jumping into our bed". Padmé smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Really? Is that true or are you just making it up to cover an affair?", she asked mockingly, but her voice was less than a whisper. Anakin sighed and raised his brows.

"You caught me...", he said. Padmé smiled weakly and blinked twice. "I love you too", Anakin whispered. Meanwhile, one of the nurses stared at them with a puzzled look, wondering what was the matter with them. Anakin noticed and threw her a hard glance. "Go back to your work". The nurse excused herself and continued what she was doing.

"You... love to boss people around, don't you?", Padmé asked through heavy breaths. Anakin laughed.

"That's the good thing about being a king...", he paused when he heard something that casted him away from his thoughts.

"I've got him, bring me a blanket for the baby".

He was there. He was with them now.

"He... he's...", Anakin tried to say. The healer smiled at him and brought his arms up, where a little baby was resting peacefully.

"Congratulations, your highness. Here is your baby boy", the healer said as he handed the baby to Anakin. He held it carefully as he tried to keep his eyes open all the time, trying to take in the image of his new born son. 

Anakin's world stopped for a minute. A sense of devotion and unconditional love invaded him, and he opened the doors to his heart to welcome the new feelings. He made a realization: From now on every upcoming day of his life, would be lived for his son. Without him, his life was meaningless. It was the first time that Anakin saw his child, and he already was madly in love with it. Was it possible to love some one so much at first sight? It was. He had the evidence in his arms. It suddenly strucked him.

He was a father.

"My son...", Anakin whispered in awe. He laughed nervously and brought a chair next to the bed and sat next to Padmé. "Padmé look", he said, his eyes fixed on the baby. Padmé opened her eyes slowly and her eyes welled up in tears of happyness.

"My goodness... he's so beautiful", she said in a cracky voice. Anakin smiled at her and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Anakin...", she paused and took a deep breath. "I can't believe this".

"But he's here, Padmé, look", he said bringing the baby closer to Padmé's reach. She brought her hands to the baby and Anakin carefully trespassed one of his reason for living to his other reason: his loving wife.

Padmé recieved the baby and held it close to her heart. The baby yawned and clasped his little hands in fists. That was when Padmé let her tears splash out. "I love you... so much", she whispered to the little person in her arms. As her lips brushed the baby's forehead, an inmense peace washed over Padmé. A mother pride swept with all of her existence, and she was a totally different person now.

She was a mother.

Padmé was starting to lose her grip on the baby, and Anakin noticed in time, holding the baby in his arms. Padmé's eyes rolled all the way up and turned white. She let out a long sigh and her head dropped to the side.

"What's happening? What's happening to her?", Anakin asked genuinlt scared. The healer started to do something in Padmé's stomach quickly. "ANSWER ME!", Anakin yelled as he got no answer. The baby stirred in his arms a little nervous.

"She's losing too much blood, we need to close... quickly, or she might go in a coma... or worst", he answered trying to stay calm.

All of Anakin's happyness came down and a huge angst was built instead, replacing his inner calm. He handed the baby to a nurse and settled himself by Padmé's side again. When he caught sight of some of her blood on the floor, he felt destroyed, as if he was dying along with her. Slowly, Anakin burried his face in Padmé's neck and breathed, doing his best to stay calmed.

"Hurry up!", the healer pressed. The nurses rushed to his side and handed him all kinds of medical equipment, trying to do their best to help the king's wife. The healer turned to look at Padmé. "Her eyes are open. Hurry up!"

Anakin raised his head from it's hideaway and looked at Padmé. Her eyes were fixed on his. A weak smile appeard on her lips.

"Ani...", she breathed. Anakin brought his hand up to her face and carressed its side.

"Yes, Padmé?", he asked in a cracky voice. He was about to give into his pain.

"I want to call him Seth", she said still smiling. A tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek, making its ways to Anakin's finger. One of his own tears fell on the pillow. "You don't like it?", she asked softly.

"I... I do, I like it", he managed to say. He pursed his lips and made his best to stop crying. Padmé smiled again.

"I thought that...you wouldn't like it... because it sounds like 'Sith'... but I was wrong", she whispered. Another tear rolled down Anakin's cheek. Padmé brought her hand up and Anakin held it carefully in his as he pressed a kiss there. "I...". Padmé closed her eyes and sighed while her head dropped heavily to the side.

Anakin opened his eyes widely and softly shook Padmé's shoulders. She didn't seem to respond. "Padmé, please! Padmé!", he pleaded. Anakin turned to the healer. "Do something!", he yelled in anger. Most of all, it was hurt in his voice.

"I'm doing my best, your highness", the healer said nervously. Anakin didn't care, he just wanted Padmé back

"I command you to bring her back! Do it, do it now or I'll kill you myself!", he screamed. Anakin breathed heavily as tears rolled down his cheeks. His face was red and his head was burning, burning in pain and suffering. This was too much for him. 

Anakin held Padmé's head in his hands and pressed his face against her cheek. The tears made him slip and he constantly brought his face up to its original position while his hair got in the way. He needed to feel her warmth, that was the only sign that indicated she was still alive. That she was still with him.

"Make it go away, please make it go away...", he repeated over and over again, reffering to his pain. He felt how his world torn appart in front of him. The worst thing was that he couldn't stand it. It hurt, it hurt so badly. He felt how his chest stiffened and for a moment it was hard for him to breath. Something was squeezing his muscles and didn't allow him to move freelly. This had to stop. He was beeing trapped in his missery, in his pain.

"There. Give her the shot", the healer ordered. A nurse grabbed Padmé's arm and gave her a shot. Seconds later Anakin felt something brushing his forehead. He looked up and saw Padmé opening her eyes. Anakin let out all the tears he had left and cried in happyness. She was there. She was alive.

"Padmé...", he whispered as he hugged her. Padmé gathered all the stengh she had left in her tired body and brought her hand up to trail her fingers down his hair, letting him know that she was fine. Anakin wiped his tears with his sleeve and then proceeded to clean her face, wet with a mixture of tears and sweat. "I thought I had lost you", he said looking at her. Padmé smiled weakly and brought him closer.

"You'll not... get rid of me that easy...", she whispered. Anakin smiled and placed kisses all over her face. Padmé sighed and held him against her chest. "Ani... we have a baby... a baby boy...", she whipered in contentment. Anakin smiled and looked up at her. She was smiling back and drifting off to a peacefull sleep.

*

Two days after the hard and angsty labor, Padmé was starting to feel better. It wasn't easy to have a premature baby through a dangerous surgery, nearly dying in the process, and then feel as good as new. Padmé only remembered part of what had happened, and maybe that was for the best. There were only two events that were clear on her head: the first time she saw and held her baby, and Anakin crying, saying he thought he had lost her.

The healer had to explain to her what Anakin meant by saying that. The new information shocked her. She had almost left her son and husband forever. After realizing what that meant, Padmé promised herself that whatever the circumstances were, she would fight for her life.

It seemed that her son was doing the same thing. He had been in an incubator for the past two days, gathering the strengh he needed to keep on living. Anakin divided his time between his son, his wife and his work. He hadn't had a good night sleep since his son's birth, and he was really tired. 

But the last thing in his mind were his sleeping hours. He just wanted to be with the people he loved. He also wanted Padmé to see the baby again, because after the surgery, she wasn't allowed to get out of bed, and the baby wasn't allowed to get out of the incubator.

*

The King's Chambers

"Hi, mommy", Anakin greeted as he walked towards the bed with the baby in his arms, a big smile playing on his lips. Padmé smiled back and reached for her son, desperate to hold him in her arms for the second time. Anakin sat next to her and carefully handed her the baby. He looked at Padmé and smiled. She was radiant.

"Hi", she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She softly pressed the baby against her chest and carressed him with her fingers, ever so lovingly. Anakin smiled again and placed his arm around Padmé's shoulder, holding her closer. She didn't complain and got closer, resting her head on Anakin's chest.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?", Padmé asked softly. She was overwhelmed by her son's presence and all that these meant. Anakin kissed Padmé's temple and smiled.

"Once...", he said running his hand up and down her arm. Padmé smiled and shook her head. Anakin returned his attention to his son and brought his finger to his little hand. The baby got a grip on his father's finger and squeezed it, never wanting to let go. "I can't believe how much I love him", Anakin whispered.

Padmé smiled knowingly and nodded. "I know, it's incredible. I never want to leave his side, nor yours, Ani", she said cuddling closer to her husband. Besides the happyness in her eyes, there was also a strange and unwelcome sadness, telling her that soon she would have to return to her duties. Now that he held her child in her arms, the Jedi were nothing.

"Padmé... I hate to bring up the subject now, but you know that in three months you'll have to return to your duties", Anakin said unwillingly. It hurt him so much that his wife would have to leave her baby.

"I know, Ani...", she said in a sigh. The baby yawned and Padmé smiled. "Oh, I think that he's tired, look at him. He's so beautiful...", Padmé said in awe. Anakin noticed that she was changing the subject, but he let it go for this time. Padmé's amazement was justified.

"I know...", he said smiling. "So, how are going to name him?", he asked. He already knew what Padmé's choice had been, but he didn't want her to remember anything of that afternoon.

"Seth", she said in a determined tone. Anakin smiled. "I know, it sounds like..."

"Sith", Anakin interrupted. Padmé looked at him and nodded.

"You don't mind then?", she asked not able to fight back a smile. Anakin shook his head and smiled back. Padmé looked back at her baby and smiled satisfied. "Seth it is then". The baby made a little sound and Padmé giggled. 

Slowly, her expression changed, and tears welled up in her eyes. "We wanted you so badly... and you are finally here...", she whispered in a shaky voice. 

Anakin felt how a tingling spread all over his body at Padmé's words. He held her closer and kissed her. Padmé returned the kiss but broke it when a tear fell to their lips. Anakin smiled and cleaned the tears with his thumb.

"You are a mother now, Padmé", he said. Padmé smiled and a nervous laugh escaped her lips, as if she didn't know how to react at his words.

"I know... We are parents"

*********************

A/N: Well, I have to confess that this has been the hardest chapter I've ever written in all of my stories. Mostly because of the mixture of emotions that the characters have, especially Anakin. During the entire chapter he felt every emotion I could think of, and it was hard to make the bridges from one feeling to another. It was also hard to make it seem real, you know, the way de dealed with all this emotions.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it!


	6. Conflicts

A/N: This chapter is really long because I'm going on vacation for a month so I won't be able to update until I come back. I hope you enjoy it and have an open mind when you read this, because what happens in this chapter is kinda shocking. Please let me know what you think about it.

*************************************************************************************************************

Two months later, Padmé and Seth were out of danger. The happyness and love bursting in waves inside Theed Palace could be noticed only by looking at its occupants. Parenthood had an incredible influence in Anakin's reign. He seemed to be a little more relaxed and mercyfull, and that did good to his popularity among his people. 

At first, part of the people of Naboo (the part that didn't vote for Anakin as king) thought that the king's needs would be pointing to his personal life, having a wife living in another planet and all. But Anakin proved them wrong by showing that he could be a good king, even a better king than the one he had been when he was fourteen. He was a mature man now and had lived more, gathering the wisdom that was needed to be a good monarch.

Padmé was totally devoted to her little baby boy. Without being in duty, she could dedicate all of her time to Seth, who demanded much more attention that she thought necessary. She didn't mind doing her mother tasks by herself, though the palace staff insisted that 'little prince Seth' should be treated like part of royalty, which he was. But Padmé differed in this, saying that her son would have a normal life and that would be raised as any other boy. Anakin and Sabé seemed to be the only ones to agree with her, because even the protocol master of Theed's Palace insisted that Seth was born 'in grace' and that had to live up to his status. Padmé had to contain her laughter every time she heard the bearded and stiffened old man saying that.

The only thing that clouded Padmé's bliss was the fact that she would have to report for duty in four weeks, and that meant leaving her son and her husband. Many times she wondered how she would be able to do that. She never found an answer. She sought for advice with Anakin's advisors, her friends, Master Deba Billaba... Not even she had an answer. Padmé thought that she would be able to help her, being a member of the council and a woman, but she left her even more puzzled, saying that duties, family and love shouldn't be mixed. Her advice came a little too late.

*

It was late in the afternoon, and Padmé was taking Seth for a little walk through the gardens of the palace, of course, she carried him in her arms. All the opulence she wasn't used to sometimes was confusing, as if she was in a dream or something. Waking up and having servants doing your things and organizing your life was overwhelming. Padmé, who was born in Tatooine from a humble woman, was now living in a palace and married to a king. It seemed so unreal... 

A familiar voice calling her name interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at Seth, who slept peacefully in her arms and turned around. He was just... standing there, in front of her, his clear eyes shining for her, and for her only. Padmé smiled kindly at the man who had changed her life.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, finally finding the words. The man walked towards her and looked down at the baby. Padmé wrapped her free arm around his neck and closed her eyes as she held him. "I missed you so much, Obi Wan", she said, disbelieving his presence.

"I missed you too, Padmé", he replied smiling. He drew back and laughed. "I can't believe it's you! Look at yourself...", he said as he grabbed her hand and stepped back to get a better look. "You are all grown up, and a mother!", he said in awe. Padmé smiled proudly and stepped closer to him, turning sideways so that Obi Wan could take a look at her son. "He has your chin...", he said taking the little chin in his finger, "and your brown hair... you both have the same eyes", he commented. Padmé shook her head and smiled.

"No, he has Anakin's eyes. The same blue", she corrected.

"But he has your look", Obi Wan pointed raising a brow. Padmé smiled kindly at her former master. He smiled back widely and brought his hands up. "Let me hold him", he said. Padmé gave him Seth and Obi Wan held him high to then bring him down to his chest. "What's his name?", he asked smiling at the baby.

"Seth", she replied. Obi Wan looked at her and frowned.

"It sounds so much like..."

"Sith", they both said at the same time. Padmé laughed and nodded.

"I know, but I like it and so does Anakin, that's the important thing".

"Tell me, how is your husband? Are things going alright with you?", Obi Wan asked as he sat down on a bench. Padmé sat next to him and started to tell Kenobi all about her new life with her husband and child. Every now and then, Obi Wan would nod and smile, listening carefully at her former Padawan's words. Padmé mentioned that she was having doubts regarding her duties as a Jedi. She felt that she would be leaving her son, even when she didn't want to, and that later in the future, Seth would have the doubt that his mother didn't fight enough to be with him.

"But, Padmé, how can you say that? He will understand", Obi Wan interrupted. Padmé frowned.

"How would you know?", she asked a little confused.

"I don't know, I'm just guessing. If you raise your son the right way he will understand. Every child goes through a phase when they feel confused and where they think that their parents are doing the wrong thing, but it's just a phase, it will pass. Sooner or later he WILL understand, I promise". Padmé reached for her son and Obi Wan gave him to her, sighing heavily.

"Maybe I'm the one that doesn't want to leave him, regardless of what he will think in the future", she said standing up and walking away. Obi Wan stood up and followed her.

"But Padmé, you were born to be a Jedi", Obi Wan said when he caught up with her. Padmé turned around and gave him a hard look.

"And Seth was born to be my son, and I intend to keep it that way. I want to be a mother to him, not some strange woman that he'll see every two months", she spat out.

"You can still be his mother and a Jedi", Obi Wan pressed. Padmé sighed and shook her head.

"You obviously don't understand anything about love, do you? Love means to live for a person and stay with that person. Take me and my mother for example. In our case I was the Jedi, and I didn't get to see her for ten years, and looked what happened. I know that I was away because I was still a Padawan, but still. As a Jedi knight I'll have more missions than a Padawan. I can't leave Seth, I love him too much", Padmé said. She looked at Obi Wan and sighed when she noticed how he looked at her.  "But you wouldn't understand anything about it, would you?", Padmé asked in a hard tone.

Obi Wan sighed and lowered his eyes to his boots. "Don't say I don't know love, because I do", he paused and looked at Padmé, "I've known it for a long time, and spent years trying to let go of it".

Padmé frowned. "What are you talking about?", she asked. Obi Wan walked towards her and brought his hand up to carress her face. Padmé was too shocked to talk.

"You never noticed... did you?", Obi Wan whispered. Padmé blinked a couple of times and lowered her head.

"Obi Wan... please", she said in a trembling voice. After seeing her reaction, Obi Wan laughed. Padmé looked at him confused. "What's so funny?", she asked upset. Obi Wan managed to breathe and looked at her.

"I can't believe that you fell for that one!", he said still laughing. Padmé walked towards him and slapped him on the face. Obi Wan stopped laughing and frowned. "What's the matter with you?", he asked looking at her from head to toe.

"You don't play with something like that!", she replied in a hard tone.

"Padmé, I was just teasing you! What's wrong with making a joke?", he asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You don't play with something as important as love!", she shot back. "What happened to you in your trip? You are not the same Obi Wan I remember. You lost your seriousness, you are not reliable anymore", she said confused. At the mention of his journey, Obi Wan looked away. "What is it?", Padmé asked walking towards him, but Obi Wan stepped back. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry", he said walking away. Padmé caught up with him and placed her hand on his shoulder. At the feeling of her touch, Obi Wan turned away. Padmé noticed that his look held something different, but that had always been there, even before he left. Realization struck her, and she gasped at what she found in his eyes. How could she not notice before?

"You... you weren't joking... were you?", she asked, surprised that she had managed to find the words. Obi Wan slowly shook his head, never letting her gaze fall from his. Padmé sighed and looked down. "Obi Wan, I...", she started, but Obi Wan silenced her by lifting her head.

"Please, Padmé... don't. How I wished things would've been different between us", he said brushing a strand of hair off her face. There was long silence during the which they just looked at each other. Obi Wan, with love and care; Padmé with confusion and disappointment. He was leaning to kiss her when Padmé stepped back roughly.

"You can't do that...", she said shaking her head, an angry look in her eyes.

"Why not?", Obi Wan asked firmly.

"Because I'm married and I love my husband. I... I don't love you, at least not in that way". There was long and awkward silence between them. Padmé was so confused... This was Obi Wan, her former master and mentor. He had been like a father to her.

How could he love her if he was so much older than her? For a minute, Padmé thought this was sick, but she thought it over when she remembered couples that had a huge age difference, even greater than hers and Obi Wan. It still shocked her to think that Obi Wan had that type of feelings towards her. For how long had this been going on?

"Obi Wan Kenobi?", a voice said. Padmé and her former master turned around and saw Anakin standing there, a surprised smile on his lips.

"Your highness", Obi Wan greeted formally. He bowed, and when he stood straight he found Anakin in front of him, giving him a hug. 

"Oh, come on, no formalities now. Tell me, when did you arrive?", Anakin asked cheerfully. Obi Wan looked down. Anakin turned to look at Padmé and she turned her eyes to the baby. Anakin grew suspicious. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Anakin, everything's fine", Padmé answered forcing a smile. Anakin didn't believe her, he could tell when she was lying by the way she carried herself. "Really, we are alright". Anakin turned to Obi Wan and searched his eyes.

"What happened here?", he asked him in a hard tone. Obi Wan looked up at Anakin and decided that it was better to tell him the truth or at least part of it.

"We had an arguement", he answered.

"An arguement about what?", Anakin pressed.

"About...", Obi Wan paused and thought it over for a minute. If he said 'love' the king would get it all wrong and probably think she had something to do about it. "About your son and what is best for him".

"I believe that that's a matter between me and my wife, Obi Wan. I would apreciate if we keep it that way", the king answered in his royal tone.

"Anakin, I asked him for advice...it's just that we didn't agree, that's all", Padmé said with a nervous smile. Anakin kept quiet for a minute, and then nodded, still doubting Padmé's words. She never called him by his full name unless she was tense or worried.

"I see...", he paused and took a deep breath, "well, I've got to go inside. The governor is expecting me. Let me take Seth, it's getting chilli out here", he said reaching for his son. Padmé handed the baby to him and Anakin held it protectively. "I'll see you at dinner", he said walking away. Then he turned to Obi Wan and gave him a hard look. Anakin was intrigued. Obi Wan's conversation with Padmé left him hanging in the doubt of wether it was truth what they told him or not.

*

Anakin was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Padmé. She finally rushed inside the room and sat down, trying to catch her breath. Padmé unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap. She raised her head and noticed that Anakin was looking at her from the other end of the table. His eyes were hard, but Padmé also found hurt and confusion.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was puting Seth to sleep", she explained while she held her fork in her fingers and dug it in her food. But Padmé still felt Anakin's intense gaze on her. 

"Where's Obi Wan?", Anakin asked still looking at her. Padmé shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since you left us in the garden", she lied.

"Oh", Anakin replied dryly. He started eating and then stopped to have a zip of his wine. "Why are you lying to me?", he asked while he left the goblet on the table. Padmé shot her head up. Her eyes gave her away. Her mind raced trying to find an excuse that could save her, but she was blank. Anakin's piercing look was intimidating. Padmé had never felt so small in her life. Her face seemed to relax, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She didn't have the nerve nor the strength to meet Anakin's accusing eyes, so she lowered her gaze to her food.

"I'm sorry".

"Do you trust me?", Anakin asked. Padmé's eyes met his once again. She was shocked by his question.

"With my life!", she replied desperate.

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong?", he shot back in a hard tone. The fact that he was so hurt made him even agrier.

"I...  I don't think that you are going to like it...", Padmé said shaking her head. 

"Try me", he challenged. Padmé didn't expect that answer. She should've known better... This was her husband, and she knew that he didn't give up that easy. She stood up, walked towards him and knelt by his side. Anakin looked at the servants that were inside the dining room and waved his hand, dismissing them. They bowed and closed the doors behind them.

"You know that I love you, right?", she began. Anakin frowned and looked away.

"How does that have anything to do with this?", he whispered. Padmé held his hand and he looked at her. His look was begining to soften.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression when I say what I am about to tell you, alright?", she asked. Anakin looked away. "Anakin...", she called. He didn't turn around.

Anakin was so hurt and confused that the only thing he wanted was an explanation. But he knew that if he looked at her, he would forgive her before she even explained. He needed to be strong and accomplish what he wanted. But it was hard. Ever since he had almost lost Padmé, he feared that by any minute she would slip away from him. Every morning he woke up and made the most of every day, trying to take in every little detail so that he would never forget how happy he had been.

"Anakin, listen to me", Padmé said grabbing his face and turning him to look at her, but his eyes kept looking down. "Please, look to me", she pleaded. Anakin raised his look and met Padmé's eyes. She smiled softly and trailed her fingers down his hair. "Thank you". Anakin nodded and motioned for Padmé to sit on a chair. "No, thank you, I'm fine here".

"Come on, Padmé, just tell me...", he said in a tired tone. Padmé made up her mind, puting all of her thoughts in order so that they made sense. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Padmé...", Anakin pressed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Obi Wan has feelings for me", she confessed. Anakin gasped, shocked at the news. He was standing up but Padmé stood up first and pushed him down by his shoulders. "Please, Ani, before you do anything hear me out", she said looking down at him.

"Go on", he said in a whisper. Padmé brought a chair and sat next to him, holding his hand over the table so that he knew how much she cared.

"I've already talked to him and explained him that me and him would never happen".

"Do you want anything to happen?", Anakin asked looking away. Padmé frowned and stood up.

"How can you say that?", she almost yelled. Anakin didn't answer. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!", she pressed. Anakin looked at her and stood up, towering her, but he didn't intimidate her anymore. "Are you doubting my commitment towards you?"

"Oh, is this just a commitment to you?"

"You know I didn't mean it that way...", she said shaking her head.

"Well, it seems that our marriage is nothing but a meaningless commitment to you"

"Don't put words in my mouth, I never said that!", she yelled. They both breathed hard, trying to cool off. "What's the matter, Anakin? I feel like I don't know you anymore... Please, tell me what's bothering you", she said grasping his hand. Anakin looked down at her. 

"You want to know what bothers me? The fact that your former master and also my former good friend came back and said he was in love with you is not enough?", he asked sarcastically turning away from Padmé, but she pulled him closer by tugging on his hand and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. Anakin breathed hard and tried to control himself.

"Anakin... Ani, please look at me and tell me you don't believe that I return those feelings to him. Please, I need to know that you trust me", she pleaded almost crying. A tear rolled down her cheek and as for reflex Anakin stopped it with his thumb. He looked deeply into Padmé's eyes and found what he had been looking for: devotion.

"I don't believe that you return those feelings, because you are my wife", he said in a soft tone. Padmé shook her head.

"You shouldn't believe me just because I'm your wife", she whispered. Anakin gave her a puzzled look and she smiled, bringing him down for a kiss. "You should believe me because I love you". Anakin smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry", he whispered into her ear. Padmé smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"It's alright", she said. "I remembered being jealous myself, I understand how you feel". Anakin looked at her and raised a brow.

"But I never had feelings towards Jamillia", he pointed.

"And I never had feelings towards Obi Wan". Anakin smiled, hugged her and sighed.

"You are right, I'm so sorry". Padmé smiled and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Now I want you to appologize to Obi Wan, you were very rude back in the garden". Anakin released Padmé and walked away, clearly upset.

"I have nothing to appologize for", he answered, once again using his royal tone. Padmé sighed in frustration and walked to him.

"Ani, please! Obi Wan felt horrible after what you said, not to mention how you looked at him, so please appologize. At least talk to him when he comes by tomorrow..."

"He is NOT coming to our home!", Anakin interrupted. "I will not have a man that will be looking at you as if you were his prey in my palace, is that clear?", Anakin almost yelled. Padmé shook her head, clearly disappointed at her husband. "Don't look at me like that, I'm puting my foot down, end of the subject".

Padmé just stared at him for a while and nodded, realizing her husband was serious about his determination. "I can't believe you, Anakin. If I wouldn't have told you this you wouldn't be acting this way. Obi Wan saved our lives years ago, have you forgotten?". Anakin turned around and faced her. Padmé noticed the anger and confusion written in his eyes.

"That has nothing to do with this! You are my wife and I will not accept a man that has been in love with you for years as my friend", he spat out.

"I'm not asking you to be his friend, I just want you to appologize. At least talk to him, he needs to clear things out", Padmé said. At seeing that Anakin was still serious about his opinion, she walked towards him and searched for understanding in his eyes. "Please, Anakin. Obi Wan is really confused, and it would help him if you talked to him about this, you need to make him understand that I'll never be with him because I love you".

"Didn't you tell him that yourself?", he muttered trying to avoid her intense and pleading stare.

"I did, but it would help if you told him too", she said carressing his face. After a couple of minutes, Anakin sighed and Padmé smiled. "Thank you", she said while she brought him closer for a hug.

"But I'm only doing this for you...", he pointed. Padmé looked up at him and smiled.

"You are doing this for us and to help Obi Wan", she corrected. Anakin sighed heavily and nodded.

"Fine, fine... I'll talk to him when he comes by tomorrow". Padmé laughed and brought him down to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Ani, you are the greatest". Anakin smiled and nodded.

"I know..."

*

The next day, Obi Wan waited for Padmé in one of Theed Palace's many sitting rooms. The door opened, and to his surprise Padmé's husband walked inside alone, and wearing a strange expression on his face. Obi Wan couldn't tell if the king was confused, angry or uncomfortable. Maybe it was all three of them printed on Anakin's face. Obi Wan stood up and bowed.

"Your majesty", he greeted formally. Anakin waved his hand asking him to stand straight and walked closer to him.

"Please, Obi Wan, sit down", he paused and sat down on a big chair, taller than Obi Wan's, "we have a lot to talk about", he said as he sat back and rubbed his temples.

"Your majesty, if this is about Padmé and her duties..."

"This has nothing to do with Padmé's duties, at least not that kind of duties", Anakin interrupted. Obi Wan lowered his head and nodded. "Padmé told me everything, Obi Wan". The former Jedi Master shot his head back up and raised a brow.

"My lord?", he asked puzzled.

"I'm aware of the feelings you have towards my wife, and to be honest with you I'm not so happy about it", Anakin said in what sounded like a hard tone.

"I... I didn't expect Padmé to tell you about that...", Obi Wan managed to say as an intense blush invaded his skin.

"It seems she wasn't expecting to tell me either, I had to bring up the subject"

"You already knew about my feelings, my lord?", Obi Wan asked shocked. Anakin shook his head. "Then how did you..."

"That's not important now", the king interrupted. "What I intend to do is to leave something clear: Padmé is married to me, we are in love and we have a son", Anakin statened.

"I know that, my lord", Obi Wan barely whispered, clearly hurt.

"Obi Wan, I think that it will be better for you if you let your feelings go. It's been years since you developed those feelings and emotions, and things will not change", Anakin said, slightly shaking his head. Though he hated to admit it, he felt sorry for Obi Wan. Padmé was really easy to love wether if it was in a friendly or romantic way, and it was hard for Anakin to think that she wouldn't return that love.

"I understand, and I'm sorry if I gave you any problems", Obi Wan said dryly. Anakin stood up and walked towards Obi Wan. For a moment, the Jedi feared that the king would hit him, but he just placed his hand on his shoulder in a friendly way.

"I hope that I've made myself clear on this, Obi Wan...", he paused and waited for Obi Wan's reaction. He just nodded, and Anakin continued, though he didn't buy Kenobi's reply. "Good. Now I have to go, this planet doesn't rule by itself. I'll see you later".

As Anakin walked towards the door, Obi Wan stood up and walked to his side. "My lord, would you mind if I take a walk through the gardens?"

"No, not at all. And please: call me Anakin. We've been trhough that subject before...", he said smiling. Kenobi smiled back and nodded.

*

Theed Palace's Gardens

An hour after the talk with the king, Obi Wan still had his mind on Padmé. He couldn't understand why it was so hard to keep his thoughts away from her. He was so deeply sank in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was. After a couple of minutes Obi Wan found himself lost in Theed Palace's gardens. Somehow he ended up under a big tree with thick branches. The tree's shape resembled a dome and it didn't allow any light to filter inside. Obi Wan was emotional and physically worn out, so he just sat down and leaned on the tree's log. His eyes were closing when he felt a bright light warming his skin. He opened his eyes.

"Ma... master?", he whispered in disbelief. The spirit of Qui Gon Jinn floated a couple of feet before Obi Wan, a blue light sorrounding the Jedi Master.

"Yes, Obi Wan. I've come here to help you clear your mind", the spirit replied in a deep voice. Obi Wan sighed and lowered his head.

"I... I failed you, Master", he said sadly.

"No, you haven't. Everyone fails in a determined time of their lives, it's not your fault".

"Yes, master", Obi Wan replied.

"I want you to mean it when you say that", Qui Gon pointed. Obi Wan raised his eyes and looked at his master. In a more determined tone, he repeated his answer. Qui Gon nodded and smiled. "Good".

"I need your guidance, Master. I feel so lost..."

"Obi Wan, look inside you and you will find the answer. I think that you already know it but you reffuse to accept it. Remeber that lesson, my former Padawan, when I taught you that acceptance would keep us away from the dark side?"

"Yes, Master. I remember myself teaching Padmé that lesson too", he replied with a sad smile. Qui Gon sighed and moved closer to Obi Wan.

"To teach we first have to learn, Obi Wan. You have to accept what you can't control, only then you can reach peace with the Force"

"But I don't feel the Force close to me anymore, Master. I haven't been a Jedi for so long and I haven't served the galaxy".

"You don't have to be a Jedi to serve others, and the Force is always with us. You can find it in a child or in our surroundings, it's everywhere. You also don't have to be a Jedi to feel it. Take king Skywalker, for example. He rules a planet and yet manages to have a personal life. His life is balanced, and the Force has something to do with that". 

Obi Wan sighed and hid his face behind his hands in an attempt to burry his vulnerability. "Why can't I be like him?", he asked more to himself than to Qui Gon.

"What you really mean with that is why can't you be with Padmé", Qui Gon commented. Obi Wan smiled and shook his head.

"You know me so well, Master..."

"I know, but it's important that you knnow yourself and your limitations. In this case, what limitation would that be?", he questioned. Obi Wan stood up and looked straight into Qui Gon's eyes.

"I can't be with Padmé", he said in a serious tone.

"And what are you going to do about it?", Qui Gon asked almost smiling. Obi Wan stood straight.

"Accept it", he replied. He meant it when he statened his determination. The influence Obi Wan's former master had in him was remarkable. He only had to repeat his problems in his head and with Qui Gon's help he would find an answer.

"Good. I have to go now, Obi Wan".

"Master, please don't leave! I need your guidance!", Obi Wan pleaded.

"Not anymore...", he grinned. Qui Gon's image started to fade until there was nothing left but a thick darkness. 

It took Obi Wan a couple of minutes to get used to the darkness, but he managed to walk out of the tree's shelter and into the garden. Nearby, Padmé sat on a bench watching the sunset. Obi Wan considered going inside the tree and hide until she left, but he gave it another thought and walked towards Padmé.

"He already left?", she asked withought taking her eyes off of the sunset. Obi Wan gasped at her question, surprised that she knew what had happened. He sat next to her and just looked at her, still unable to believe that she was aware of his encounter with his master.

"I'm a Jedi, Obi Wan. I can sense a presence in the Force", she explained. Obi Wan sighed and lowered his eyes. "How are you?", Padmé asked looking at him, concerned obvious in her eyes.

"It's incredible how Qui Gon...", he paused and took a deep breath. "He's such a powerful influence in my life. I can be as confused as a human being can be, but if he appears and makes me see what's happening, I realize that everything has a way out", he explained in awe.

"So...?", Padmé asked, eager to hear how Qui Gon had affected Obi Wan's feelings.

"I'll move on", he replied in a secure tone. Padmé smiled and Obi Wan couldn't help to return the smile. Padmé hugged him and sighed.

"I'm so happy, Obi Wan", she said. Padmé noticed how Obi Wan stiffened in her embrace so she released him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright", Obi Wan interrupted. Padmé smiled nervously and looked away. "I'm leaving to Courasant tomorrow. I'll talk to the Jedi Council to see if they take me back"

"They will, don't worry about it", she assured him with a smile.

"Thank you", he said. "Anakin talked to me this afternoon", he mentioned changing the subject. Padmé grew curious and her eyes opened widely. "Everything went well, Anakin was very understanding with me", he explained.

"He was?", she asked smiling. Her eyes twinkled with happyness and pride.

"Yes, your husband is a very good man, Padmé", Obi Wan replied in a nostalgic voice. Padmé noticed the change in his emotions and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You are a good man too, Obi Wan. You know that, right?", she questioned. Obi Wan sighed and shrugged. "You ARE a good man, Obi Wan".

"Thank you, Padmé".

*

Obi Wan's shuttle took off and got lost in the sky, leaving a white line of engine smoke as a trail. Padmé and Anakin were there to see him off like good friends. When the ship was out of sight, Padmé sighed heavily and leaned against Anakin's chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it?", he asked as he leaned his chin on her head.

"I just hope that the council takes him back...", she whispered. Anakin laughed softly and slightly shook his head. "What?", Padmé asked.

"What you mean is that you hope that he will be okay", he corrected. Padmé smiled and looked up at Anakin. "You know me so well", she said as she turned to embrace him.

"Of course I do, I'm your husband after all...", he mentioned. Padmé laughed at him and closed her eyes. The moment was interrupted by a worried Sabé that ran into the hangar. Anakin looked at her and frowned. "What is it Sabé? It's Seth, isn' it?", he asked worried. Sabé shook her head and remained still for a while to catch her breath.

"No, he's alright. It's the Jedi council, they want to speak to you, Padmé".

Padmé was shocked to say the least. She released Anakin and walked towards Sabé. "Do you know what it's about?", she asked.

Sabé shrugged and half closed her eyes. "Something about a mission?"


	7. The Mission

Okay, here it is. Sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you enjoy it!

Sabé shrugged and half closed her eyes. "Something about a mission?"

***

Padmé's hands were sweating as if she was in the middle of a very long and hard lightsaber practice. But she wasn't. She was a bout to establish contact with the Jedi Council whom she hadn't talk to for quite a while, and when she did, it was only to report her status. 

Her feet echoed in the long and cold halls of Theed Palace, and the sound was making her even more nervous. The communications room seemed to be miles away, but it was only ten steps from Padmé's position.

"Don't worry", Anakin whispered from over her shoulder. Padmé turned around and realized she was almost running. She slowed down and Anakin reached her pace. He placed a hand over her shoulder and tred to hide the fact that he was as scared as his wife.

Together they entered the room and inside was displayed a hologram with Masters Ki Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Deppa Billaba and Yoda. They all had serious and concerned expressions in their faces. Anakin stepped aside and Depa Billaba gave him a sympathetic look. That was when Padmé knew it.

"Masters", she greeted as she bowed respectfully. The masters copied her geastured and started.

"Padmé, we have a mission for you", Mace started. Padmé tried to look responsable but her eyes gave her away. "I notice that this is shocking to you, but it extremely important that you return to your duties and serve your galaxy".

"Yes, Master", came Padmé's firm reply.

"We have some information about an underground sect that would be learning and using the Sith teachings here in Courasant", Ki Adi Mundi said. "Your mission is to find this sect and try to get close to the members. You must earn the trust of them and join the sect in order to investigate them and see if they trully are following and living by the Dark Side's teachings".

"Isn't that dangerous?", Anakin broke in. Padmé turned to look at him, sadness written in her eyes. Deppa Billaba looked at them and bit her lip. It broke her heart to see them like that.

"She will NOT be alone, your highness. There will be other Jedi with her", she explained. Anakin walked towards Padmé and held her hand, a geasture that to Mace Windu seemed challenging.

"Your highness, Padmé has a duty towards the Jedi order and the galaxy...", he said.

"But you said that I would have three months after my son was born to take care of him", Padmé interrupted.

"Patience, Naberrie. Listen to the wiser you must, and then state your opinion", Yoda spoke. Padmé lowered her head and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Master. It's just that we had an agreement", she explained. Padmé kept quiet for a moment and realized that it was useless to argue. The people before her were her superiors, the Jedi council. There was nothing she could do to go against their will. "How long will this mission last?", Padmé asked, finally accepting the situation.

"At least two months", Ki Adi Mundi answered. His reply physically hurt Padmé, a pain in her stomach making her face cringe. Two months away from her son... He was only two months old and they hadn't shared enough yet. At least not for Padmé. She couldn't be away from him, she couldn't live without Seth. Not for two days, nor for two weeks, and definately not for two months.

"I won't go", she statened, her look hardening a little. Not in an angry way, but in a motherly and concerned way. Mace Windu stood up and walked closer to the camera. He wore a challenging expression on his face, but it didn't intimidate Padmé at all. In issues regarding her son, nothing could stand between them.

"Are you defying the orders of your superiors, the Jedi council?", Mace asked in a hard tone. Padmé stepped closer to Anakin and snaked her arm around his waist. Though this might have seemed a frightened geasture, she made sure her face showed the opposite. She was challenging the council.

"I'm not leaving my family for two months, not for the Jedi or for anyone", she answered matching Mace's hard tone. "You are not doing your part of our deal, and I intend to keep doing my part. I will NOT leave my son until the agreed date comes". While she spoke, Anakin held her firmly against him, showing the council that he supported his wife in her resolve.

"If you don't do as we tell you, you will be expelled from the Jedi order with no chance to rejoin us", Ki Adi Mundi said in a menacing tone. "This is a disrespect geasture towards us, and we will not tolerate such behavior among the members of our order".

"You agreed to give Padmé three months after our son was born to take cae of him, and as my wife said, you are not doing your part of the deal", Anakin broke in using his royal tone. "You are puting her life in jeopardy even though you know that she has a husband, and more important, a young child to raise. I don't understand your decision to send her in a mission".

Depa Billaba sat on the edge of her seat and joined her hands. "Your Majesty, if we reached Padmé was only because we know that she's the only Jedi that can do this mission right. She's got all that it takes to face a challenge as this".

"Now you confirmed that the mission is extremely dangerous", Padmé said making her point.

"We never said that the mission wasn't dangerous", Mace pointed. "But as a Jedi you have a duty towards us and the galaxy, and you know it. You have two choices: go to the mission and remain as a Jedi or stay in Naboo and be expelled from the order"

"I think you already know my choice", she said.

"You must know that you'll be judged by the council. According to the Jedi code, if a Knight or Padawan disobeys the council, he or she must be judged for not following orders. You will be expelled from the order or forced to go in a mission against your will. We don't like to do that because it brakes the mental peace of the Knight and transports it to a dark state..."

"I've already been in a dark state, have you forgotten? It took all of my skill and will to dominate that part of me, and now you want me to go in a mission were I'll be among dark teachings?", Padmé interrupted. "I don't want darkness around me anymore, I've had enough of it. I'll not have my child near that negative enviorment".

"Why should your son be close to darkness?", Depa Billaba asked confused. "You are not taking him with you, we all assume..."

"Of course not... But darkness will remain with me when I come back", Padmé explained.

"Seen it in the future, have you?", Yoda asked. Padmé looked at the Jedi Master and sighed.

"I don't need to. I know it will happen".

"Padmé's impulses towards the dark side nearly ended with our life and marriage. I don't want to go through that again", Anakin added.

"With no intention to offend you, Your Highness, but a Jedi shouldn't be married for a start", Ki Adi Mundi said in a hard tone, disaproving Padmé and Anakin's union. Anakin remained calmed, but Padmé took the coment as an offense.

"Well, it's a little late to do something about it. As you can see, we are happyly married and we have a son. Nothing you say will change that", she statened. Anakin looked down at her impressed by her courage. Did he and Seth mean that much to her? "Yes you do", Padmé whispered back at his thought. Anakin smiled and tightened his arm around her.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later...", Mace sighed. "Padmé: I know that we reached you before we had agreed to, but if we are doing this is because we really need you. Please, we are asking you to take this mission so that we can protect many other innocent people", he said almost pleading. Padmé was shocked by his tone. Mace Windu was known for being a proud Jedi (in a good way) that would never step down from his position as a council member to deal with Jedi Knights under his command. If Windu ordered something, it was done.

Padmé sighed and looked down. The price she had to pay to live her dream as a Jedi was to leave her dream of being a mother if only for two months. Years ago two months were nothing, but now they made a big difference. The decision was already taken.

"I'll go. I will take a ship tomorrow during the night. I have to make sure that my son will be taken care of", she said. Padmé lowered her eyes to the marble floor and sighed.

"Don't worry about that", Anakin whipered as he squeezed Padmé's hand. She smiled at him in return. They suddenly felt the council's intense stare upon them and the moment was broken. "I'll make sure that everything's ready for her departure. You have my word", Anakin assured using his royal tone. the council bowed pleased that they had achieve their goal and the communications came to an end. They didn't say good bye or anything.

"Thank you, Anakin", Padmé said as she hugged him. Anakin returned the embrace with greater strengh because of his sadness, but he was determined to not show it too much for his and Padmé's sake. Padmé wasn't as strong as her husband. She started crying, slowly at first, but eventually her sobs were harder.

"I'll take care of him", Anakin soothed as he ran his hands up and down her back in an effort to comfort her. "I promise, don't worry about him, he'll be alright here". Padmé looked up at him and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"You think so?", she asked in a little voice. Anakin gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Of course. I don't have to go away until a couple of months, so I'll be right here with him".

"Good". Padmé sighed and looked down. "I better pack my things".

*

She released him after what seemed like hours of holding him. she softly kissed his forehead and a couple of tears soaked his hair. "Please forgive me", Padmé pleaded as she left Seth back on his crib.

She left the room, said her final good-bye form the door and walked away, Anakin holding her hand.

***

Padmé arrived at the Jedi Temple and met the council as soon as she stepped on the hangar. There was no time to be wasted. Mace Windu and Yoda met her there.

"Padmé, you must leave immediately. We have located the place where the sect meets, it's a club in low Courasant. You must leave everything you own here, including your lightsaber. You will only contact us if necessary and you will not separate from the sect, understood?", Mace Windu asked in a hard tone, as if Padmé could disagree with the order.

"Yes, Master", she answered plainly.

"May the Force be with you", Yoda added. Padmé nodded and gave her lightsaber to Windu. She got on a speeder and left.

*

Low Courasant.

Far in the end of the dark alley was the entrance to the 'club'. Hesitantley, Padmé walked towards the metallic door. Every step echoed on the hard walls around her and the sound brought a tingle down her spine. When she finally reached the entrance, she grabbed the handle in her shaky hand and opened the door. Dark red lights invited her to go down the stairs and down to the basement, where the red lights continued their mysterious trail. She followed the lights, carefully leaning on the stairway, her right hand against the cold wall.

Downstairs, the enviorment changed dramatically. A hollow sound of drums and electronic instruments came from a speaker on the corner of the room. It took Padmé a couple of minutes to get used to the sound, but she continued her exploration of the basement. Signs written in a dialect that wasn't in her database were hung on the walls. To Padmé, the signs looked like rules or instructions because of how some of the characters were written more than once on the different signs.

A bright yellow light caught her eye, and she turned to find herself face to face with a hooded figure. Padmé was about to reach for her lightsaber when she remembered that she had left it at the temple. She accepted her fortune and bowed, showing her respects to the figure.

"Who are you?", came a deep voice. Padmé didn't dare to lift her head, so she kept her position and raised her hands in surrender.

"I came here to join you. I was born to serve with you,. I'll be your slave if in return of my services you give me the wisdom hidden in all of your teachings". Padmé analized the weigth of her words. Phrases like 'born to serve you', words like 'slave' made her question her existance. She once had been a slave, to then become a Jedi, a wife and finally a mother. But one thing didn't displace the other. Somehow, Padmé had to find the middle point between all of her titles and duties to bring balance to her life.

"We receive everyone, unlike the Jedi...", the last words came with disgust from the figure's mouth. "To us, every single life form has a unique potencial that needs to be developed and guided by the right hand, the right master or teacher if you preffer".

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me", Padmé replied slowly bowing her head. The figure placed a friendly hand on Padmé's shoulder and brought her closer.

"Come: I'll take you to our leader", he said in what sounded like a welcoming tone. Padmé followed the figure into a room. The brightness of it forced Padmé to half close her eyes until they became used to the change. Inside this new room were chairs and what looked like a throne. 

For a minute, the image of her husband ruling his planet crossed Padmé's mind, but she pushed the thought aside. She didn't know how much power this sect had and if among those powers were reading minds and telepathy. She only wished that the mission would be over soon enough to go home to her family.

The chairs were lined up in two rows facing each other and leaving enough space between to let a croud walk through with no major obstacles. More hooded figures sat on the chairs, their heads hidden under the dark robes. Padmé noticed that those robes were darker than the one her 'reciever' wore. The faceless figures looked down, probably inmersed in meditation or maybe just as a sign of respect towards the man sitting on the throne-like chair.

The man wore his hood down, and Padmé could clearly see his features; sharp and hard. He looked older than Obi Wan, but younger than Mace Windu. He was probably 39 or 40 standard years old. His pale skin reminded Padmé of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, but this un-hooded man's skin wasn't dry and didn't look old. As she got closer, Padmé noticed the man's green eyes, piercing as a thousand knives and as cold as their blades. Her guide stopped three steps before the man and kneeled. Padmé imitated his geasture and waited. Long silence…

"Who is this girl?", the man said, his voice even deeper than the hooded figure's.

"She came to us in order to join us. I feel great Power coming from her, she might be a worthy member to our order", the figure replied. The man in the throne stood and for a moment Padmé thought the hooded figure would step back, but it remained in its position.

"I am Sadicous, and I am the leader of our order", he paused and looked at the figure next to Padmé. "Show yourself, Cruelius", he ordered. The figure stood up and removed the hood from its head to reveal a young man, probably around Padmé's age. He had short hair, shorter than the average male Jedi Padawan learner, and his eyes were of a with a deep brown, almost black. His face wasn't hard, he looked almost inocent, but a scar across his right eye took all that inocence away.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I can only remove my hood when Sadicous", he paused and bowed, "says so. We must do whatever he tells us to reach the total domain of our Power".

"The Power to us is the Force to the Jedi, but we don't like to call it that way. We also don't believe that the power is in objects or in the enviorment. We believe that it's only in the people or creatures", Sadicous finished. Padmé nodded and kept her eyes on Sadicous' boots. "Stand and tell us your name".

Padmé remembered to change her name for a fake one, and she already had picked one. She looked up but kept a respectful stare.

"My name is…"

"Padmé!"

Somebody had interrupted her.

*

Padmé turned around and couldn't tell who among all the sitting figures had discovered her real identity. 

"How do you know that, Cynia?", Sadicous asked intrigued. One of the figures stood up and walked towards the throne where it knelt, just like Cruelius had done previously. "Remove your hood", Sadicous ordered. Cynia complied and a young girl appeated from under the thick robe. She had long blonde hair, gathered together by a tight bun on the back of her head. She also had piercing green eyes like Sadicous, but hers were a little colder, if possible.

"I saw her once. She's married to a senator of the republic and she's also a Jedi", she said. Padmé could tell by her tone that she was enjoying the whole situation.

"A Jedi?", Sadicous asked dryly.

"Not only a Jedi, but the Chosen One, the one that is supposed to bring balance to the Force", Cynia added, delighted for what was coming next. Sadicous seemed a little more upset by Cynia's words, and his green eyes could barely be seen between his thick lashes coming from his almost closed eyes. Padmé noticed how a swollen vein jumped on the side of his neck. He was mad.

"Did you lie to us?", he asked in a harsh tone. Padmé shook her head. "Prove it!", Sadicous ordered. Padmé thought how she could do THAT and sighed. There was only one way to go on, and it was giving herself to the situation. She would have to be humble and leave her pride aside.

"All I can tell you is that what she is saying is not true. I can't prove anything, this is my word against Cynia's. Maybe she's confused, she might be taking me for somebody else", she said in a loose tone, glancing Cynia.

"That could be a possibility…", Sadicous reasoned. Cynia opened her eyes widely and opened her mouth ready to protest, but Sadicous interrupted her before she started. "No more discussion will be made upon this subject. And if Padmé were a Jedi, she made the right decission by chosing us above them".

Padmé smiled to herself. Sadicous wasn't very smart, at least not as smart as she thought he was.


	8. The plan

Padmé smiled to herself. Sadicous wasn't very smart, at least not as smart as she thought he was. Maybe he just believed what he wanted to believe.

//Denial…//, Padmé thought. //I could use it to my advantage//.

"We will assign you your own quarters here in the building. You will not share them with anyone yet, you need to rest and have peace of mind before the membership ceremony that will be taking place tomorrow", Sadicous said in a hard tone. Padmé bowed and looked at Sadicous' boots.

"Yes, and thank you for accepting me". She was halfway there.

"Cynia will show you to your quarters". Cynia tried to hide her disturbance and walked pass Padmé.

"Follow me", she spat out. Padmé wasn't going to let her get to her with her attitude, so she just smiled and followed her.

Entering the sect's headquarters revealed a hallway with at least twenty doors facing each other. They walked through the hall until they reached the last door. Cynia pressed a few keys on the coded lock and the door opened. Inside the room was a bed located against a wall, a small table, a chair and a 'freshner. Padmé walked further inside the room and noticed a comm link on the wall.

"That comm. link communicates the entire building, including the rooms and the ceremony room. It works internally only", Cynia explained, putting special emphasis on her last words. Padmé just shrugged. Her laid back attitude affected Cynia. "Listen to me, I know who you really are, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are discovered", she threatened.

Padmé acted as if she didn't care and raised her brows. "I have no idea of what you are talking about. Oh, well… it's your problem, not mine"

***

"I'll be there in a minute", Padmé said as she walked outside the 'freshner. She walked inside once more and studied her reflection in the mirror. The thick and long brown cloak extended from her shoulders to her ankles, covering her body entirely. The baggy hood that hung down her back reminded her of her Jedi cloak. She never thought she would miss that itchy cloak until now.

//You can do this…you can do this//, she chanted over and over, trying to convince herself that she was able to pull out the plan that would eventually save her and take her back home to her family. With one last encouraging thought, Padmé covered her face under the brown hood and sighed. //Let's do it//.

While she approached the ceremony room, Padmé reviewed the plan in her head for the millionth time. It had to work, it just had to. Every step she took was a step closer to doubt and the uncertainties the plan brought with itself. This was the moment that would define her future and many others', so it just HAD to work out the right way. Padmé reminded herself for the last time why she was doing this and walked inside the ceremony room.

Candles greeted her entrance and continued their path until they reached the throne, where the leader waited expectantly. Padmé breathed and closed her eyes. She had reached the point of no return. This was her only chance to make her plan work.

The master of ceremony raised his stick and hit the floor with it a couple of times. Everyone stood up and lowered their heads in sign of respect towards their leader. Padmé took a step closer and fixed her eyes on the floor. As she approached the throne, Padmé brought her mind shields up and made sure nothing could go pass them and into her head. 

Suddenly she found herself in some kind of parallel universe, where she could see everything that was happening but none of these things could touch her mind. For the first time in months, Padmé felt safe. Her plan was working. She remembered to make sure her shields were unnoticed by anyone else in the room and kept walking. Now she was face to face with Sadicous.

"Remove your hood", he ordered. Padmé complied and looked into his dead eyes, then realizing that they were so lifeless that it would be impossible for them to notice the suspicious look in her brown depths. A sense of security enfolded her like a blanket, letting her know that everything was fine for the moment.

"Now get on your knees", Sadicous said in a hard tone. Padmé did as told and got on her knees, lowering her head to show respect. She felt a cold hand on her head and had to resist the urge to shiver at the rough contact. "We call on the Power to help this young girl find her path among us. She will follow our teachings in order to reach maximum dominance of her true potential". Padmé felt a soft electric shock going from Sadicous palm and into her head.

//This is it//, she thought. With all her concentration she created a mental shield, stronger than the one she already had, so that whatever it was Sadicous was passing over to her would remain on the surface and not in her mind. After a couple of minutes, Padmé started to feel dizzy. She was about to pass out from the mighty effort she was putting in her shielding, when the hand left her head. There was what seemed to Padmé a long silence when she felt two hands in each of her shoulders.

"Now rise and let us contemplate the new Padmé", the deep voice greeted. Padmé slowly stood up and she swore she could still feel the electric shocks going through her body. She turned to face the rest of the members of the sect and lifted her eyes from the floor. A loud gasp was heard from the audience when Padmé made eye contact with them. 

"Look at her eyes", she heard some one whisper. Padmé blinked a couple of times and felt as if a citric juice had been spilled into her eyes.

"My eyes… they hurt", she whispered, trying to avoid rubbing them.

"You'll get used to it, it happened to me, too", she heard Sadicous say. "Not everyone gets their eyes changed after the ignitiation ceremony, only the most powerful ones. I guess that's a good sign", he said in an almost amused tone. "Go ahead and see them yourself", Sadicous added, guiding Padmé to a nearby mirror. 

Padmé slowly opened her eyes and raised her look to the mirror. Were her eyes… yellow? She blinked twice and confirmed what she already suspected: her eye color had changed.

"My goodness…", she said when she could find her voice. "They are… yellow", she stated the obvious. It wasn't an ordinary yellow, either. Most shades of that color where warm and soothing. This one wasn't. it was cold, uninviting, and so very sharp. Daggers could be softer than her eyes. Padmé realized that she could use her new look to accomplish her mission faster than she had expected. Once she got used to her new eye color, she would be able to intimidate people through menacing looks and uncomfortable stares. 

"My eyes used to be brown, too. Look at them now", Sadicous pointed. Padmé just nodded, not wanting to look into his cold eyes again, afraid that Sadicous might discover her true feelings. She felt as if it was the first time she had used her eyes, and not knowing how they looked, she didn't want to jeopardize her position not knowing if too much was being revealed in one glance.

"I'll get used to them before you know it", she assured Sadicous. He just gave her a quick nod and left her to join the rest of the members. Padmé quietly returned to her private chambers.

*********

Theed Palace, Naboo.

Anakin was reading a contract sent to him by Bail Organa to make Naboo form an alliance with the senate, in order to have the planet to participate even more in the ruling of the galaxy. Naboo already had a senator who represented them quite well, and Anakin wasn't sure if his planet could afford to be even more involved. There were enough internal problems to handle already, like the Burgeois Commity, who insisted on not giving too much power to the labor class. 

Naboo's entire economy depended on its farmers and low class workers, which made the high class skeptical. The high status people were already too involved in the government, after all, they managed all the economic issues regarding the planet. But they weren't satisfied. They wanted more power.

This meant a major problem to Anakin. He wanted his people to be satisfied, but he later realized that it was impossible to have everyone happy with his reign. Anakin knew that if he gave the Burgeois Commity what they wanted, the labor class would raise against him to get more attention. 

And to top it all, there were no news from Padmé or the Jedi order. They refused to meet him or have any contact with the king. The Jedi knew that the king would get even more worried if they told him that they hadn't heard from Padmé since her departure. But it was too late: Anakin knew about Padmé and how she hadn't been able to contact the order. Obi Wan had secretly kept him informed of Padmé's situation. 

"It's the least I could do after what I made you go through", Obi Wan used to tell Anakin. 

"Your majesty, your comm link is beeping", Sabé informed. She had been standing next to Anakin as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb him.

"Oh, you're right. Thank you, Sabé. Could you please leave me alone?". Sabé nodded and left the room. Anakin reached for his comm link expecting it to be Obi Wan with some news. But the code displayed on the tracking device Anakin didn't recognize. He pushed a red button and a hologram slowly appeared. Anakin could tell that it was a woman, but the image was still a little blurry when the figure finally spoke.

"It's me", Padmé said. Anakin's eyes almost popped out of his head when he recognized whose voice it was. He was about to scream her name when she interrupted him. "Shh! Don't say my name, some one could be tracking the signal. Don't mention any names at all".

Anakin nodded and smiled. He had so many things to tell her yet he didn't know where to start. "How've you been?", he finally asked. Padmé smiled and Anakin noticed how her eyes glowed. She was about to cry.

"I… I've been better. This 'errand' is taking longer than I hoped…"

"I know… you've been away for a long time. I really miss you Pa…", he almost said her name. "I really miss you, partner", he finished, keeping himself from making a disgust face. He couldn't even call his wife by her name and it drove him crazy.

"I miss you too", she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The 'little person' misses you too. Whenever I call your name, the little person looks at me", Anakin added, 'little person' standing for Seth. Padmé's eyes closed and she bit her lip.

"I miss the little person, too, more than anyone", she confessed, bringing her hands to her face. "I want this to be over soon!", Padmé desperately sobbed. She wiped her face with her sleeve and looked at the camera. Anakin got closer to the image and noticed that her eyes looked different.

"What happened to your…?", he asked motioning for her to look at his eyes, clearly confused. Padmé realized that Anakin had already noticed the eye color change and sat back.

"It happened during the 'errand'. I hope it's not permanent… I don't want anything to remember this by… It's been terrible…", she admitted.

"Do you want me to reach the…um… boss…so that they can send some one else in your place?", Anakin asked. Padmé noticed that she had been too weak, and that moment of weakness had made Anakin even more worried. Great. That was just what they both needed. "Please, answer me", he insisted.

"No, I can do this. If I need any help I'll let you know", Padmé answered, not sounding convincing enough for Anakin, because he raised a brow. "I mean it, I will ask for help if I need any", she assured, recognizing her husband's gesture. "I have to go, I can hear footsteps…", she started, but the transmition failed in delivering the entire message. Anakin pressed a few buttons and switches, but the image was gone. He felt the urge to call her name, but if the audio system was still on they might hear him. Frustration printed in his brows, he leaned back on his chair and looked at his comm link. A heavy sigh left his lips and he covered his face with his hands, then moving them to rub his temples.

But not everything was lost. At least he had been able to talk to her for a while. Anakin started to think how he could help his wife from where he was, but he realized it was impossible. If he wanted to be of any help, he would have to go there.

Anakin signed the contract compromising Naboo to be more participative in the senate. He would go to Courasant to deliver the news himself, that way he would be able to find out more about Padmé. Anakin dropped the pen hesistantly. 

//Don't mix your personal life with your professional life…//, he heard the voice of his father telling him. What a wise man he was… He always had an answer for any of Anakin's questions, but this time, his advice would have to be left aside. This matter couldn't wait any longer. Anakin placed the contract in a folder and left the room, his mind already on his purpose of helping his wife.


	9. A new friend

Padmé heard a knock on her door. Her face torn white at the realization that whoever it was outside her door would discover the little arrangement she had done to her communication devise. She shook her head and immediately fixed her comm link back to how it was before she had changed the connection in order of being able to communicate with Anakin. Once sure that her comm. link was back to how it originally was, she stood in the middle of her room.

"Come in", Padmé said trying to hide the fear in her voice. The door to her room opened revealing Sadicous. His eyes were even colder, as if he knew that something was going on in there. Somehow Padmé kept her cool and tilted her head a little. "How can I help you?", she asked.

Sadicous never answered. He raised his hand and blue light bolts emerged from his fingers. Their target: Padmé. The powerful shocks surged through her, forcing her to drop on her knees. Wave after wave of pain traveled through her body, making her squirm in agony. She tried to cry out to find a little relief but her vocal cords wouldn't work, so her mouth just hang open as a way of expressing her pain. 

Padmé started to feel as light as a feather, she felt as if part of her was leaving her body. The dizziness increased to a point where she didn't know if she was awake or unconscious. Her stomach turned over and over again until there was nothing left to do but throw up. 

Sadicous ended Padmé's agony and fixed his robes. "Welcome to the order". Padmé couldn't take the pain and dizziness around her anymore and passed out.

*

Something soft was brushing her face. With a lot of effort and courage, Padmé opened her eyes and saw somebody kneeling next to her. It was Cruelius, the same young man that had received her when she arrived to the sect. The fact that he was part of the cruel sect and still he would help her surprised Padmé. Maybe there was still some hope left for the young man.

Padmé and Cruelius locked gazes and stared at each other for a while. When seeing she couldn't utter a word, Cruelius gave her a ghost of a smile and continued cleaning her face.

"It's part of the initiation process… torture", he explained. "you are stronger than we all thought, most of us had some telltale marks, like my scar. You are intact", he said, a glimpse of awe in his voice. 

Padmé was thankful for her strength, she didn't want anything to remind her of the mission. She opened her dry mouth and blinked a couple of times. "Th… thank you", she whispered. Cruelius reached for the inside of his cloak and grabbed a bottle he had there. He opened the cap and brought the bottle to Padmé's mouth. She drank thirstily of the refreshing water until there was nothing left.

"Let me help you to your bed, you need some rest", he said standing on one knee. Cruelius reached for Padmé's hand and helped her up. Unable to stay on her feet by her own, she placed her arm around Cruelius shoulders. Slowly they made their way to Padmé's bed, where Cruelius left her and covered her with a blanket. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?", she asked confused. Not that she mind he was helping her, but she was curious to know the intentions behind Cruelius' actions. He cleared his throat and fixed his robes, obviously nervous.

"I… I was just walking by your door and saw it open. When I looked inside you were lying on the floor unconscious", he replied.

"You haven't answered my question", Padmé said smiling, not wanting to sound too hard. Cruelius smiled and lowered his head, slightly shaking it.

"Well… when I first joined the sect nobody helped when they tortured me, and I felt lonely. Life in the sect is very hard and sometimes you need someone you can rely on. Nobody has ever wanted to form a bond between someone else, apparently because it weakens you. But I don't believe that. We are all human here, and we aren't strong enough to survive on our own".

Padmé was, to say the least, shocked with his words. She could tell that underneath the cold man that had greeted her was a good person.

"What's your name? I know it's not Cruelius…", she asked. The young man looked away, apparently embarrassed. "It's okay, you can trust me". Her words crushed the wall around his heart and he finally found the courage to look at her.

"My name is Skyu", he confessed, barely above a whisper. //Skyus. Sky. Skywalker//. Padmé shut down her thought and smiled sadly at Skyus.

"That's a beautiful name", she commented. The young man smiled at her and Padmé grabbed his hand. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of me". Skyus lightly squeezed her hand.

"You are welcome".

*

Some time later…

After a month of being with the sect, Padmé began to feel different. Every day she had to fight against her own will to let go and embrace darkness, like she once had done. It got worst with each hour that passed. She had to find something to hold on to avoid the inevitable fall that she would suffer if she wasn't strong enough to stand. Maybe instead of something to hold on she needed someone.

Seth.


	10. New Hope

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. To make it up to you here is a nice long chapter.

Enjoy.

*******************************************************************************************************

Padmé walked along the eternal hallways of the Jedi Temple. She was looking for the one person that could end her agony.

"Anakin!!", Padmé cried out when she saw her husband around the hall. Anakin's face turned white with surprise and then a smile crept on his lips in anticipation. She was there, just a few feet away from him. They ran into each other's arms and joined in a crushing embrace, never wanting to let go. Anakin felt Padmé's tears roll down his shoulder and felt his own eyes well up with tears. He closed them and a drop rolled down his face.

"I can't believe you are here", he whispered huskily against her shoulder. Padmé smiled and a sob escaped her lips. She brought him even closer, if possible, and kissed his neck.

"I can't believe it either...", she replied. Anakin smiled back and cupped her face.

"Now we can be together". With that out of his system, he leaned closer and softly brushed his lips against Padmé's. She sighed her relief against his mouth and trailed her fingers through Anakin's hair.

Padmé woke up with a start. She had been having this kind of dreams for weeks now, and it tormented her that they were just images inside her head and not reality. She remembered that she was a Jedi, and that Jedi had prophetic dreams and visions. Maybe this was one of them… She searched underneath her pillow and pulled out a white shirt: Anakin's favorite. He always wore it on his days off, and he had given it to her so that she had something to remember him by, something that she could hold on to when she felt lonely.

Padmé went back to sleep carrying a little hope within the tired walls of her heart.

*

The Courasant traffic was getting to Anakin's nerves. Was it always this annoying? Maybe the fact that he was going to find Padmé had something to do with it. He and Obi Wan had met at Dex's diner earlier that day to discuss Padmé's situation. What he learned from the Jedi Master startled him. The Jedi order had had no news of Padmé in a while, and they were starting to lose hope on getting her back. 

Anakin was furious at this. First, the order broke their promise of letting Padmé rest for a couple of months after Seth's birth by sending her to a dangerous mission. Then, they leave her alone with no other Jedi to help her inside the dark sect, knowing perfectly well how hard it had been for Padmé to stay in the light side. And finally, they start "losing hope" and doing nothing about it. 

//If they think that they can put _my wife in destiny's hands, they are crazy. I'm not having that!!//, Anakin thought, rage running through his veins and threatening to explode at any minute. //If they don't get her back for the order, then I'll get her back for her family. Our family//._

Once again checking the address Obi Wan had given him, he stepped on the gas and frowned, determined to fly pass the traffic. If the authorities stopped him, he still had his Senatorial Pass from almost a year ago. Being former Senator had its advantages, Anakin remembered with a smile.

After two hours of driving Anakin finally spotted the district where the street was located. The smell hanging in the air forced him to close the windows and turn the air purifier on. He flew at a small distance from the ground, trying to see if there were any Jedi in the area. The sidewalks were covered in dirt and garbage, and the only life forms looked like street workers, male and female, and not-to-be-trusted people.

This was no place for Padmé. The thought of how she had gotten there by herself caused Anakin's anger towards the Jedi order to grow. But then he realized that this was the life of a Jedi, that all of them had to face bigger dangers than walking through a low-level street. Maybe he wasn't angry at the Jedi but at the fact that his wife was a Jedi, and one of the best. She was the Chosen One after all...

During their marriage Padmé had always accepted the fact that Anakin was a politician and that most of his time would be dedicated to the service of others. She respected him for what he was. Anakin realized that he had never really gotten used to the fact that his wife belonged to an order older than Nubian monarchy and that fought for justice and good. And yes, her services stole a lot of their time together. He still hadn't processed this information. He guessed that he always gave Padmé's time with him for granted, while he was the one who determined when and where they were to meet.

Driving through a dark and dirty alley did he realize all this. He sighed and squeezed the wheel, determined to improve as a husband. But to do that, he first had to find his wife. That was when he saw it. The door. He parked the speeder across the street and walked towards the door, never moving his shoulder from the secrecy of the alley's wall. 

Searching into his belt, he pulled a laser device to detect any movement from behind the heavy door. Scanning the little blue screen he learned that there was no one guarding the entrance. Suddenly, the gadget beeped, announcing someone's presence nearing. Anakin quickly hid behind a metal box and waited for the stranger to open the door, keeping as quiet as possible.

It was human. Just like Obi Wan had confided him, all the members of the sect were human. Anakin watched his every move carefully. He was carrying a bag of some sort and all of the sudden he threw it against Anakin. The next thing Anakin knew, the stranger was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He was young and had dark eyes, even darker than Padmé's. A nasty scar covered part of his face.

"Who are you?", he asked half closing his eyes, as if he knew whose collar he was grabbing. There was something awfully familiar about the man... not physically, but spiritually.

Anakin decided that it wasn't for the best to give out his identity. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.

"I... I..."

The young man held him closer and pressed his forehead against Anakin's to then close his eyes. Anakin was, to say the least, shocked. What was the stranger doing?

"Relax, I'm not attracted to you...", he muttered through clenched teeth, sarcasm joining his words. His statement didn't calm Anakin in the least bit. In another day, he would've laughed. "You are the one..."

"Who?", Anakin asked, confused as he had never been. The young boy released him and Anakin fell to the floor with a thud. He looked into the dark eyes of the stranger, puzzled by his bipolar behavior. One minute he was almost attacking him. The next he was letting him go. The young boy smiled patiently at Anakin.

"The one that haunts her dreams every night". Anakin looked startled at the young man and raised a questioning brow. The boy smiled again and extended his hand. "I'm Skyus, and I'm a friend of Padmé's". 

Anakin stared at Skyus, skeptical at his answer. What if he was lying? But then again, what if he was telling the truth? His only choice was to trust him. It was the only way.

"I'm her husband. My name is Anakin".

*

That same night Skyus visited Padmé's room like any other night. He found her lying on her bed and clutching a white shirt close to her. As soon as she heard the door opening, Padmé hid the shirt under the pillow.

"Cruelius, is that you?", she asked.

"No, it's me. Skyus", he replied with a smirk. Padmé returned the gesture with a weak smile and sat up. "You better stay there and ready yourself for what I have to tell you", he advised. Now Padmé was really curious. And nervous. What was her friend going to tell her? Skyus took his time and sat next to her.

"Please, Skyus... just tell me", she pleaded. Her friend took her hand in his and looked at her.

"I met someone today"

"Who?", Padmé asked growing impatient. Skyus sighed and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Anakin".

Padmé's world seemed to make a 180° turn. Everything was different now. At last she had found the hope she had been looking for over months of searching. Her husband was there to help her and to take her home where she belonged; next to her child and next to her husband. Her family.

"Padmé, are you okay?", Skyus asked after seeing the expression in her face. Padmé's eyes met his and suddenly she started crying. Tears fell down her face after being kept for far too long in her tired eyes. Tears of joy, of anguish, of sadness, of expectation for what was to come. She wrapped her arms around Skyus' neck and cried, her only comfort the friend holding her.

After a couple of minutes, Skyus stroked her back and gently pushed her away so that they could look into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other and an excited gasp escaped Padmé.

"Okay: this is what we are going to do".

It was crazy. How would they be able to pull off something like that? It was extremely dangerous and risky. But then again, they had no other choice. It was their only chance to get out of there and finish with the sect for once and for all.

*

Meanwhile, Anakin waited inside the speeder for Skyus to come outside. If only Padmé could join him... But it was too risky. Between Anakin and Skyus they had created a plan to terminate the sect and be finished by the next morning. After all, Anakin was ruling an entire planet and he couldn't be absent for very long. In fact, he couldn't be absent at all. He had to leave a trusted decoy in his place. Still, he preferred to rule the planet by himself. But this was a special occasion.

Anakin's attention returned to the building's entrance. A light blinked five times. That was his cue to do his part of the plan.

*

"Sadicous, I must speak to you", Skyus, this time acting like Cruelius, said. Sadicous interrupted his dinner and motioned for the young man to sit next to him. He did as asked and stared at Sadicous.

"Padmé is an impostor"

*

"Force, I hope this works...", Padmé pleaded. She impatiently waited for Skyus to return. What was taking him so long? They had agreed to meet in her room, hopefully with Sadicous. She checked her chrono for the sixth time. Eight minutes since the plan was put into motion.

*

"She's in her room, you'll see that I'm right..."

Sadicous nodded and followed Cruelius to Padmé's chambers. He couldn't believe it. A young girl who turned out to be a Jedi had fooled him. She would pay.

*

Anakin parked his speeder behind the giant metal box in the alley and quietly stood by the entrance of the building. He dialed the secret code Skyus had given him earlier and entered. He followed the stairs and walked through the small hall, always close to the wall. When he saw the utility closet's door he opened it and hid in the small compartment. Now he had to wait.

*

No knock came before the door to her room opened violently. She watched how Sadicous' hand lifted in her direction. The inevitable outcome was before her eyes. 

"Nobody fools me", Sadicous simply stated before he threw lightning bolts at Padmé. The shocks pushed her against the wall where she squirmed and jerked in pain.

Skyus watched with a broken heart as his friend was being tortured. He desperately wanted to help her but he had to wait. Padmé's eyes rolled back in her head and her chin started trembling uncontrollably. She didn't have much time left. Skyus left the room and walked towards the entrance.

*

Anakin heard footsteps coming from the hallway. His chest contracted in awareness. Three knocks on the door let him know that everything was going as planned. The thumps of the footsteps came back to life and faded in the background. The only thing left to do was wait.

*

Skyus re-entered Padmé's room and found her lying on the floor, still receiving light bolts from Sadicous. Skyus noticed that Skyus was weakening. Now. It was his only chance. He closed the door and concentrated. 

Skyus lifted both his hands and threw light bolts at Sadicous. He turned around and an angry expression on his face told Skyus that he wasn't pleased.

*

Anakin checked his chrono and stood up in a jump. He left the closet and followed the sound of tortured screams along the hallway. 

*

Padmé opened her eyes and saw Skyus and Sadicous in the middle of a light bolt fight. They were both relatively even. She tried to stand up but her weakness kept her from achieving her goal. All of the sudden the door opened. A tall, lean figure stood in the doorway. Padmé tried to get a better look but the light from the hall just showed a shadow.

As the figure came closer to her she recognized who it was. Her eyes popped open welcoming the sight of her husband. She tried to say his name but her vocal cords were paralyzed. Anakin kneeled by her side and cupped her face, moving it to his lap so that she could rest.

"Padmé...", he managed to say. Padmé noticed that his eyes were bright with tears of fear. She managed to smile at him, letting him know that she wasn't all that bad. Suddenly Anakin's face contracted in pain and Padmé realized that Sadicous was now throwing light bolts at her husband. She tried to do something but she was physically weak. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on the Force.

Being separated from the Force for as long as she had, it wasn't an easy task to use it, especially if she was weak in body. Finally accepting that she couldn't use the Force the way she wanted she sent a desperate help call to Yoda through their bond. Two seconds later she received a reply.

//Felt the disturbance, I already have. A block away from there, I am//

By the time Padmé had processed the information Anakin had collapsed to the floor next to her, Skyus was trying to recover from the shocks he had thrown and received and Sadicous was panting, clearly exhausted. When he recovered he sat next to Anakin's unconscious body and grabbed his left arm. Padmé watched as Sadicous smiled sadistically at her and broke Anakin's arm, showing no mercy. 

Padmé's mouth fell open but no words, no screams, no cries came out. She still couldn't talk. Tears traveled angrily down her face and neck, the despair in her panting breaths evidencing her fear. Just when she thought everything was lost, a small figure appeared on the door. 

Yoda.

Reaching for his lightsaber, he swirled in the air and landed in front of Sadicous. Before the Sect leader could make a move in self-defense, Yoda slashed him in half and watched as his upper body fell, his legs numb. Satisfied, the Jedi Master cleared his throat and turned to look at Padmé. He limped towards her, always supporting himself on his stick. Certain that she wasn't in danger anymore, Padmé collapsed next to her husband.


	11. The meeting

Padmé opened her eyes slowly. The brightness of the room felt awkward to her vision so she waited until the images weren't so blurry. Next to her bed in the med center she saw Sabé deep in conversation with Obi Wan. They both looked worried. To her opposite side stood Anakin's parents and sister, Sola, with her two daughters. Pooja noticed how her aunt opened her eyes and made sure to acknowledge the rest of the visitors.

"Mommy, she's awake!", she exclaimed. Every single head in the room turned to Padmé and they all looked shocked to see her awake. Sola placed her hand over Padmé's and smiled kindly at her.

"How are you feeling, Padmé?", she asked kindly. Padmé tried to answer her but her throat went suddenly dry. Sola noticed and asked the nurse to bring her a glass of water. Padmé drained the glass in two seconds and sighed heavily.

"Thank you". Sola nodded and whispered something into her father's ear. Ruwee nodded and quietly left the room. "Where... where's... Anakin?", asked a weak Padmé. Sola turned to look at Sabé who gave an approving nod of her head. Sola smiled.

"He's all right. The healer was able to save his arm", she explained. Padmé sighed in relief and granted Sola a tired smile.

"Good. How is Seth? Is he doing all right? Where is he? I need to see him...", she spilled. Sola placed a hand on her shoulder and shushed her.

"He's fine, I promise. We'll bring him to you once you are stronger, in the meantime..."

"But I'm strong enough now, I want to see my son", Padmé interrupted. Pooja climbed to the bed and placed her hand over Padmé's.

"My cousin is okay, don't worry aunt Padmé". Everyone in the room smiled at the little girl, including her aunt. 

"Fine, I'll believe you", she replied playfully. A nurse interrupted the moment saying that the visiting time was over. They all said good bye to Padmé to let her have some rest. She decided to make the most of the situation and closed her eyes again to get some sleep.

*

A light intruded her peaceful slumber and unwillingly Padmé opened her eyes. A blurry image of a man appeared in front of her eyes. An image of a man she knew.

"Ani?", she asked. A weight on her bed sent her on alert and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A comforting hand settled over her arm.

"Yes, it's me", he replied. Padmé's eyes opened widely at the sound of his voice and as soon as she got a clear view of her husband she cried his name in excitement and threw her arms around him. Anakin sighed in relief after seeing that she was all right and carefully returned the embrace.

Padmé pulled back a little and kissed him as she hadn't done for a long time. Anakin more than willingly responded, releasing all the fear, angst, despair, longing and love he had felt during Padmé's absence. He cupped her face and allowed his lips to linger on hers for a while. One desperate kiss led to another and another until they were both gasping for air. When they finally broke apart they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Anakin sighed happily. 

The worst was over.

"I can't believe you are finally here with me", he whispered into the darkness. Padmé smiled and combed his hair with her fingers. Anakin kissed her again and then held her against his shoulder.

"I missed you", she confessed. Suddenly, Anakin pulled away, smiled, and walked towards the door. Padmé was so confused she only managed to blink. Her confusion was swept away when the door re-opened, revealing Anakin carrying a small bundle in his arms. 

Padmé's breathing quickened. Her heart started beating three hundred times faster. Her eyes welled up in tears. Her palms got sweaty. Her vision focused on Anakin's arms, specifically on what he was carrying. On _who he was carrying._

Anakin smiled at his wife's reaction and walked closer to the bed. And he thought he had missed his son... Padmé's expression proved him that his nostalgia was nothing compared to the yearning she held on seeing her son again.

"Someone came to pay you a little visit. Do you think you can see him?", he asked playfully. An anguished laugh blew past Padmé's lips and she extended her arms towards her husband. Anakin sat down next to her and willingly gave Seth back to his mother.

As soon as Padmé felt her child's warmth she started crying. The baby seemed to recognize her for he started making sounds and smiling. One of the little hands reached for Padmé's cheek and that was when the dam broke. Tears started falling all over her face landing on the baby's blanket and soaking it. A nervous giggle escaped her as she held her son close to her heart.

It was a big effort for Anakin to keep his tears to himself, but he succeeded. He reached for Padmé's hand and squeezed it in a sympathetic gesture. Padmé squeezed back and mouthed a 'thank you' to her husband. Her attention returned to her son when he grabbed her index finger. Anakin smiled widely.

"See? I told you he remembers you", he commented. Padmé shook her head and smiled in return.

"He doesn't have to remember me anymore... I'm here now, and I don't plan leaving his side anytime soon...", she paused and caressed Anakin's cheek. "...nor yours, Ani". He smiled and brushed her lips with his for a brief kiss. When they broke apart she looked down at the baby staring wide-eyed at her. "He's grown so much... his hair is longer, his eyes are as blue as yours", she observed in awe. Anakin smiled his agreement.

"I know... he looks just like you", he chuckled and shook his head. "You should've seen all the trouble he gave to Sabé... she's a goddess!"

Padmé frowned, obviously confused but smiled anyway. "Why?"

"Every time she tried to change his diaper he would grab the powder bottle and start shaking it, making a real mess... Or when Sabé tried to feed him he would spit the food on her and laugh about it, and sometimes he...", Anakin paused after noticing the sad smile on Padmé's face. He sighed and lied down next to her, his shoulder a pillow to her head. She accommodated her head on Anakin's chest and sighed deeply. "Don't worry", he soothed as he played with her hair, "you'll make it up to him for all the time you spent away from each other".

"I know... but still... I feel as if I missed a lot of his life", she regretted. Anakin kissed her temple and smiled at her.

"But he's still a baby, he's young and you will be an active participant in his life, forever", he promised. After seeing that Padmé wasn't that convinced by his words, he added: "you are a wonderful mother, honey"

Padmé gave him a serious look and breathed heavily.

"Don't... call me... 'Honey'". They both laughed at her words and sighed afterwards. It was good to be together again as a family. Anakin tightened his embrace on Padmé and placed a determined kiss on her cheek. Padmé nuzzled the side of his face and stared at him. They looked at each other and spoke all the things they couldn't say with words. 

Padmé smiled mischievously after reading her husband's thoughts. To her smile followed a giggle and a kiss.

"Oh, I can't wait for that either, mister...". At her husband's shocked expression she laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"No fair..."


End file.
